Seperation
by Heaven's gates
Summary: Squall disappears for no reason and Rinoa is left to cope with unwanted feelings.Why did Squall leave?Was it because of her? My final chapter. Finally! Thank you for all my reviewers that took the time in reading and reviewing my story. So please enjoy, D
1. Squall's choice

(I own and have finished the game, my story starts in the part after Squall saves Rinoa from space. Only Rinoa doesn't go to Esthar. She goes back to the garden with Squall, and thus my story starts.)

Scene 1 (Regrets and Sorrow)

(Squall is at Rinoa's room, talking to her.) "Rinoa, you might think I'm stupid or something, but I love you." Squall stammered, "That's why I came to rescue you, I couldn't let you die, I want to be with you…" Squall blushed, eyes downcast, waiting for Rinoa's response. _Did I just say that? She must think I'm crazy…_

"Oh, Squall ,I never thought I'd hear you say those words!" Rinoa embraced Squall and buried her face deep into his chest, crying. She couldn't believe it. Squall loved her. Loved her. It was just too much to take in. She was so happy. Squall hugged her tighter and lifted her head. Squall advanced nearer and kissed her. He savored the moment, and never wanted it to past. Finally, on what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away.

"Oh, Squall, I love you too!" She cried more and she fell asleep on Squall's arms. Squall picked her up and put Rinoa to her bed and walked out of the room. He stared once more at that angelic face and closed the door. He started to go to his dorm, thinking of her, her face, her emotions, that smile…He was so happy. For once the selfish Squall Leonhart was happy. Suddenly he felt something touch his arm. He turned around and saw an esthar elder. He looked important. "Excuse me, but are you Squall Leonhart?" the elder asked. "Yes, yes I am." Squall answered._ What could he want?_

**Well that's the end of chapter 1,don't r & r yet. Sorry its so short.**


	2. Rinoa

Scene 2 (Rinoa)

"We have matters to discuss, Mr. Leonhart, please come with me." (Squall follows the elder and goes into a room filled with Estharian soldiers, generals, and officials.) (They were all seated in a table and the elder motioned for Squall to sit on a seat next to him)

(Squall sat) A very important looking official spoke. "We are gathered here to speak of the behalf of Sorceress Rinoa." _Rinoa? hat's he want with her? _"As everyone knows she is possessed by a future sorceress and released the sorceress Adel. Even though if Adel is now confined once more, courtesy of our brave Estharian soldiers, the sorceress must perish for the good of our world." (Everyone nods, except Squall)

"What do you mean perish you bastards! You're not planning to kill Rinoa are you!" Squall screamed at them banging his fist on the table, "Is this what this meeting's about,

to assassinate the sorceress!" Squall looked at them all, waiting for a response. The head official rouse. "Mr. Leonhart, calm yourself! I know this may be a shock to you, but unless you want to destroy this world's future and the world itself, we must kill the sorceress!" The elder said, staring Squall down with his sharp black eyes. "Look! I don't care what you think, Rinoa can't die! I won't let you! Even if it means I'll have to kill you!" Squall draws out his gunblade from his waist. Everyone was shocked now, for they all knew Squall's strength. "There must be some other way!" Squall shouted at them angrily. One of the elders stood up. "Mr. Leonhart, there is one way…But you may lose your life." The elder said firmly. Squall lowered his gun blade. "Please tell me."

"The only way, is to have you become a sorcerer and inherit the sorceress' powers. But you will have to risk your life for your soul might not be strong enough to hold those powers." The elder told him. "You will have to live in solitude then, never aging, never interacting with people. You will live in confinement and solitude forever more restraining your powers for the sake of this world." The elder finished. Squall glanced down at the floor. "But why does Rinoa have to be killed, why can't you just restrain her powers?" Squall asked. "The sorceress' body is weak, and her powers grow as every day passes. Someday she will not be able to control her powers for her powers will be too great. She will kill herself, bringing this planet with her…However sorcerers are different. They can hold their powers and have stronger bodies. They will never age, but if they leave their confinement, or do anything else than staying confined, their powers will destroy the planet. Even change of emotions for a sorcerer can endanger the planet…

But its not that easy. If your body is not qualified to become a sorcerer, the powers will kill you. But if you are strong, then you will be able to hold the powers." The elder finished."

"Mr. Leonhart, it's a horrible life to live and its easier to assassinate the sorceress. It would be more convenient if we just assassinated the sorceress." The elder included.

"No…"Squall said, "I'll do it, I'll inherit her powers."_ As long as Rinoa is safe and happy, I think I can live like that. If I do pass the test to inherit her powers, I can live like that. I've lived alone for so long, I can do it again. And if I don't pass, then at least I know I tried to save Rinoa's life. That has to be enough. Goodbye Rinoa…_Squall blinked out tears and said, "I'll do it."

"Alright,start preparations." The head elder announced. Squall, looking at the floor thought about his decision and its outcome._ I'll be okay as soon as Rinoa's safe…_

**Well, that's it, thanks for reading! I'll do the next chapter in 2 days. R& R please!**


	3. Gone forever

Chapter 3 (Gone forever)

_Squall folded the letter he had wrote to Rinoa and went to her room. He stared at the sleeping figure on the bed, so beautiful, so fragile. He would never see her again. Never. Once again he would be alone, since he passed the test to take all of Rinoa's powers. He would suffer for her so she would not have to die, what's a better way to save Rinoa? He placed the letter in one of the drawers in Rinoa's bedside table and left glancing at Rinoa's face one last time. "Goodbye Rinoa," Squall whispered, "Be happy for me."_

Rinoa woke up groggily and quickly took a shower and fixed her hair. "_I hope Squall is awake now", Rinoa thought. _She remembered what happened the night before when Squall told her he had loved her. She remembered his words clearly, and she can still remember the memory as if it had happened just now. She had to go see him. Rinoa left her room and headed to Squall's dorm thinking happy thoughts. She knocked. "Squall, are you there?" She asked. Nobody answered. Rinoa opened the door and saw that there was no one there. "Hmmm…maybe he went training, I'll go look for him." Rinoa went to the training center and looked for Squall and encountered a couple monsters while she was at it. But Squall wasn't there. She exited the center, disappointed. "Where could he be?" Rinoa heard a voices behind her. "Rinoa! Rinoa!" She turned around and saw Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie. "Hi everyone!" Rinoa said as she ran toward them. "Yo Rinoa! Where were you?" Zell asked, exhausted from running, "We were looking all over for you! It's already 2 oclock!" "Yeah Rinny, where were you?" asked Selphie. "I…I was looking for Squall," Rinoa said shyly, "But I can't find him anywhere."

"That's odd, I didn't see Squall at all." Quistis said. "Me too." chorused Irvine. "Can you help me look for him? I've got something to tell him." Rinoa asked worriedly. "Sure!" Selphie said excited, "Right everybody?" Everyone nodded. They all split up and started looking for Squall. After hours they still haven't found him. Rinoa was getting worried, where could he be? Did he leave the garden? Suddenly she heard an announcement that disrupted her thoughts. "**Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, please report to the headmaster's office." **Rinoa quickly headed to the elevator and saw that everyone was already waiting there. "Did you guys find him?" Rinoa asked. "Nope, none of us did." Zell answered. Rinoa looked at her feet worried. "Rinoa, don't look worried. The headmaster called everyone up to his office except Squall, Squall must already be there," Quistis said calmly, "Besides, that's the only place we haven't checked yet." "She's right Rinoa! That is one place we haven't gone too. Squall's our leader, of course he's there." Irvine said to back up what Quistis said. "You're right," Rinoa said reassured, "Let's go."

They went up the elevator and entered the headmaster's office. Rinoa looked around for Squall but he wasn't there. Headmaster Cid spoke. "Welcome everyone, I hope I didn't bother you all, but I have an important issue I must discuss with you." They all nodded except Rinoa who wasn't listening. "Headmaster, where's Squall?" Rinoa blurted out.

Headmaster sighed. "That is the issue I wanted to tell you," said the headmaster looking at his feet, "our leader, Squall, is gone. He's never coming back."


	4. No

Chapter 4 (No…)

"What! Rinoa screamed, "What do you mean? What do you mean gone?" She stared angrily at the headmaster waiting for his reply. "He's gone Rinoa, he just went and left and told me to tell everyone _goodbye and I'm sorry_." Cid replied softly and shyly. "But headmaster, it can't be! Squall won't just leave like that!" Quistis replied. "Yeah, he's gotta have a reason!" Zell added. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop him! I tried, but Squall didn't listen. He told me that it was his decision. He said he was sorry, but he couldn't stay with us anymore. He told me it was all to make you all happy." Cid told them. "But Squall wouldn't do that! Squall might be hard to figure it out and comprehend with, but we know deep down he's a good person! Tell us the reason headmaster!" Selphie screamed. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Its not my place to talk." Cid said looking at the ground. "Man, I can't believe this, this can't be true! Headmaster tell me this isn't true!" Irvine blurted out. "It's true…"The headmaster replied shyly. "He's gone. Gone… No!" Rinoa screamed and ran to the elevator to exit the headmaster's office. "Rinoa wait!" Zell said running after her, but she had already gone down the elevator.

Rinoa ran to her dorm and locked it. _He's gone, just left without a goodbye.Didn' he say he just loved me yesterday? Did he leave because he thought he wasn't for me, or did I do something wrong? _"Oh Squall! Why did you leave! Was it me? What's your reason!" Rinoa buried her face on her pillow and sobbed uncontrollably. She remembered when she and Squall had first met, in the ballroom. She had thought he was the most handsome guy in the ballroom and danced with him. He hardly said anything and he made lots of mistakes while dancing. Then he finally learned. "I left. After that dance. I didn't even ask for your name yet Squall," Rinoa whispered to herself. "That can't be the reason why you left right?" Rinoa said to herself as sank back down on the pillow alone with her thoughts. She remembered Squall's coldness and isolation on people. She used to call him a meanie because he would hardly talk to anybody. No one could get him to speak, and he was a little rude at the train mission. She remembered when Selphie performed with her band and she had to go and talk to Squall. She just ended up disappointed for Squall still wouldn't open up. _No Rinoa, don't think that. That was Squall before, when he wouldn't open up, when he wouldn't reveal the real Squall. Think hapy thoughts. _Rinoa remembered the happy thoughts, like the time when Squall was glad to see Quistis, Selphie, and Zell after they appeared in Fisherman's horizon. The time when Squall had rescued her in space. "I knew that you really wanted to rescue me Squall, you were like taking suicide, for you didn't even know if we were going to the Ragnarok. Yet you still went. Went to get me, to make me feel safe. So I wouldn't feel alone. You knew you could die out there, but you still went. I was so happy. I wouldn't have cared if we had died together in space, I'm just happy that you had cared for me. But why did you leave! Why!" Rinoa said bursting into tears once again. Rinoa fell asleep while crying.

_Squall was sitting in his isolation in chamber in Esthar, thinking. "Rinoa…I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. Maybe its better this way." Squall whispered while watching Rinoa with his new sorcerer magic. He was at least able to see her, to see her briefly. But to see her crying and sobbing this way wasn't very pleasant. "Rinoa…don't cry…if only you know my reason…you should go look for someone else to love you…for I won't be able to love you anymore…" Squall said to himself. "I can't even let a strong emotion in my mind, for the emotion will turn into power and destroy the world. Because I love you Rinoa, I have to do what's against your wishes. To lock up the real me again… so please, find someone else to love…" Squall said to himself sadly._


	5. The letter

Chapter 5 (The letter)

Rinoa woke up in her bed and saw that it was already night time. _I must have fallen _

_asleep. _Rinoa opened up her bedside table drawer to take her necklace and found an

envelope inside. "What's this?" Rinoa muttered, "I didn't remember writing a letter or anything." She took out the

envelope and looked at the back. It said Rinoa and it was in Squall's handwriting. "Squall!" Rinoa screamed,

eagerly opening up the letter and taking the contents in her hands. This is what the letter said.

_Dear Rinoa,_

_When you find this letter, I'll be gone. I know that you will understand my reason, but I cannot tell you. One thing's for sure, this is all to make you happy. I know you'll be wondering how, but, I can never tell you how. If I tell you, It'll make you look for me and take action. I don't want that. You have to stay safe. Not only you, but everyone else. Please don't look for me, or have anyone else do. They'll all fall into danger because of me. And that's exactly why I left. To prevent from putting danger upon you and everyone else._

_I'm so sorry Rinoa. I know you're gonna hate me for this. If you already do, I understand. I just left and couldn't give you a reason. But even if you don't understand, please just know, that this is all for your happiness. Maybe it's better this way, being apart. No one will ever have to be mad at me. But whatever you do, please find another person to love. We can't love each other like this, and you'll just be depressed. I will be too. Find a good person, a handsome one, smart, has a good attitude. Find a person opposite to what I was like to you in the beginning. Selfish and self centered, and of course uncaring. I know you can do that, and I know you can forget about me. If you do, I'll be very happy for you and myself._

_But, that does not mean I do not love you. I love you, always. My heart will never change. And though I cannot expect to get your love in return, I will still not change my heart. _

_Please forgive me,_

_Squall Leonhart_

Rinoa stared at the letter and read it over and over again. Looking for hidden meanings, secret messages, trying

to find Squall's reason. She couldn't. Rinoa sobbed. _How can this possibly make me happy now? And what _

_do you mean find another man to love? I can't betray you! I won't! I promise you Squall, my heart will _

_also not change. I'll love you __even if that love is not returned. Squall please, why did you leave, I can _

_never be happy without you! _Rinoa took the letter again and flipped it over. She noticed there was a message at

the back. "Another message!" Rinoa exclaimed and wiped out her tears. She took it eagerly and read it.

_Just one more thing. I have a present for you. Use it well. You'll find it. As long as you remember our promise. I'm so sorry, and goodbye. **Squall**_

Rinoa wiped up her tears once more and put on a straight face. Our promise. The flower field. "I'll be there

Squall…" Rinoa got up and left the room with a high hope. _I'm going to the flower field._

_

* * *

_

Well that's about it for chapter 5!I'll do chap 6 tommorow!Thanks to the people that reviewed!I really appreciate it!This is my first story!

Ceres81


	6. I'll be you

Chapter 6 (The flower field)

Rinoa walked at the hallways of Balamb Garden thinking only one thought. _The flower f_

_field. I must go to the flower field. _She went up the elevator to the pilot deck and

confronted Nida. "Nida, could you land the garden? I need to go somewhere." Rinoa

asked in a monotonous tone. "It's about Squall isn't it?" Nida asked, "The headmaster

told me he left." "Yes. It is. This is important to me Nida. Please land the garden." Rinoa

said in the same tone. "Alright," Nida sighed, "I'll land. But be careful and please don't

be gone long. I won't be able to forgive myself if you get killed out there. There are more

monsters because of the lunar cry, so please don't be gone long." "Thank you Nida. I

really appreciate this. I promise I won't be gone for more than an hour. Please don't tell

anybody I left the garden. I want to go alone." Rinoa requested. "Alright, I won't." Nida

answered. Nida landed the garden and Rinoa left still carrying the same thought. Rinoa

traveled to Matron's house quickly battling a few monsters along the way._ Thank _

_goodness Nida landed near Matron's house, thought Rinoa._

Rinoa then went to the

flower field and sat down at one of the broken stone pillars of the orphanage. She looked

around. _No Squall. I know he promised, that he'd be here. But for reason he can't. Why?_

Then Rinoa spotted something by one of the broken stone pillars. It was some sort of

case, and Rinoa lifted it up to look at it more. "Griever," Rinoa said as she saw the

picture of Griever on the case. It was Squall's gunblade case. _But is the gunblade inside?_

_Rinoa thought. _Rinoa opened the case to find out and saw that it was indeed there. The

gunblade that Squall always fought with, upgraded, and treasured. It was in the latest

most strongest model now, the lionheart. Squall had always treasured his gunblade and

gave it the best care he could provide. Rinoa picked it up and held it. _It's so heavy. What _

_does Squall mean by use it well? Did he want it to serve some purpose? _Then suddenly

Rinoa remembered. _The sorceress! Squall wants me to defeat Adel and Ultimecia! That's _

_probably what he meant! He wants me to finish what he started…don't worry Squall, I'll _

_do it. I won't die until I fulfill your wish. And even if I do die, I know I tried to at least._

Rinoa swung the gunblade a couple times. _I have to learn how to use this! Rinoa thought._

Rinoa unstrapped the rising sun (Rinoa's weapon. upgraded from the pinwheel.) from her

wrist and threw it down. "I can't use that anymore." Rinoa said taking one last look at it

and then focusing her attention to learning how to use the gunblade. She wasn't getting

the hang of it at all, but she kept trying. She knew she had too. Suddenly, she heard

voices. "Rinoa! Rinoa!" She turned around and saw that it was Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and

Quistis. Rinoa merely stared at them not even waving._ What are they doing here? I _

_thought that I told Nida I wanted to go alone! Rinoa screamed in her thoughts._ They ran

over to Rinoa who was exhausted from training. "Rini! Why'd you just go like that? I

was so worried about you!" said Selphie almost screaming. Rinoa didn't respond. "Hey,

is that Squall's gunblade?" Zell asked surprised. "…yes." Rinoa answered almost

whispering. "He gave it to me." Rinoa quietly added. "Rinoa, I know it hurts that Squall

left without a reason. We don't get it either…" Irvine told her gently. Rinoa could tell

that they were trying to cheer her up. When Rinoa didn't answer, Quistis spoke. "We're

hurt to Rinoa, you can always talk to us. Don't leave the burden to yourself, cause you're

not the only one suffering. We all are." Quistis said reassuringly. "Thanks guys…" Rinoa

muttered not meaning it. She knew they were trying to cheer her up, but whatever they

do, they wouldn't be able to. Rinoa put the gunblade back in the case and carried it.

"C'mon let's go back to garden," Rinoa said to end the discussion. "Rini…please… are

you okay?" Selphie said worried. "I'm fine Selphie, just a little sad. Now that I talked to

you guys, it doesn't hurt that much anymore." Rinoa lied._ I have to lie. Or they'll just _

_keep talking to me. It'll get nowhere, because, words can't. They can't bring back Squall._

"We're glad we were able to help Rinoa," Quistis said, "Just don't run away like that

okay?" Rinoa nodded and they all headed back to Balamb garden.

Rinoa went back to her room with the gunblade without speaking to anybody. _Don't _

_worry Squall, I will defeat the sorceress'. Rinoa said in her thoughts. _Rinoa took out the

gunblade again and stroke it gently. When she put it back, she realized there was more in

the case. She saw Squall's griever necklace and his black gloves. Rinoa quickly took

them out and looked at them. She wore the griever necklace and Squall's black gloves.

Then she took out Squall's ring from her other necklace and put it in her finger. _Squall… _

_I'll be you…I'll make sure no one forgets you… Rinoa said in her thoughts, No one will _

_forget you… as long as I'm here. I'll be Squall…I'll take your place…_ Rinoa sank in her

bed to sleep, and before she fell asleep, she muttered, "Don't worry Squall…"

**Well that's all for chapter 6!Thanks for reading everybody! Please review!**

**Ceres81**


	7. Changed

Chap 7 (Changed)

Rinoa exited her room after glancing at the mirror and looking at herself. She looked

different, no not only the clothes, she felt different. As if weak. She decided to ignore

the feeling and go on. She walked in the garden's hallways everyone staring at her.

She kept her mind focused. _I have to talk to Xu about Adel, we have to defeat _

_her. Rinoa said in her thoughts._ "Man, can everyone stop staring!" Rinoa said to

herself. She then saw Quistis out in the hallway walking toward her. Quistis walked

over to her and spoke. "Umm…Rinoa…I know you miss him…Squall left his

necklace huh?" Quistis said meekly, "He always treasured it. It's nice that he left it

with you." "Thanks Quistis." Rinoa said quickly and walked toward the elevator

trying to ignore her. "Rinoa…I'm worried…I know you really didn't mean that."

Quistis said after her. "Whatever…stop worrying about me, I can take care of

myself. I know reality's harsh," said Rinoa walking away surprised by her own

words. _Why did I say that? Quistis was just trying to help…_

Shunning her thoughts and trying to avoid to hear Quistis' reaction, Rinoa ran to the

elevator and went up the headmaster's office. "Oh my…she's…she's like Squall,"

said Quistis in retrospect. She remembered on how Squall always wanted people not

to get close, not to talk to him. She remembered on how he had told her that reality

was harsh and everyone has to move on. Hearing those out or Rinoa's mouth truly

shocked Quistis.

Rinoa opened up the door of the headmaster's office and took the lift up to the pilot

deck on where Nida and Xu were. They both stared at her in surprise as she made it

up the deck. Rinoa decided not to tell them to knock it off and spoke directly to Xu.

"Xu, when are we going to take care of the Sorceress Adel?" "Uh…um…Squall

would usually decide that…but…he's…" Rinoa didn't let Xu finish. "Stop. please.

Squall's gone. Let's just go now and defeat the sorceress." "Rinoa!" Nida said

surprised. "Set course for Esthar Nida, I'll call for my party." Rinoa said in the tone

Squall took. Nida didn't say anything and inputed the next location in the control

system and started moving the garden. Rinoa pushed the button for the intercom and

started to make her announcement.

**Students, Seeds, we will be now going to Esthar. Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Irvine, please report to the headmaster's office. That is all. **Rinoa let go of the

button and went to the lift with only saying a mere "thank you" to Xu and Nida. She

waited for the others, and they showed up in a couple minutes. Selphie talked first.

"Rinoa! What's going on…uh…umm…Rinoa, nice outfit. It looks just like…like…S"

Once again Rinoa did not let her finish her sentence. "We're going to Esthar to defeat

the sorceress," Rinoa said cutting of Selphie. "You're all coming with me, right?"

"You're going Rinoa?" said Zell surprised. "Of course." answered Rinoa, "Now are

you all going with me?" "Of course we are Rinoa, but are you okay? I'm a little

worried…" said Irvine reluctantly. "I can take care of myself Irvine…worry about

someone else." Rinoa was once again surprised at her own words and she walked to

the elevator and inputed the floor watching the shocked faces of all her comrades.

The elevator then took her down and she ran right to her dorm. She sat at her bed

confused. _Maybe it's better if I treat them like that…after all, I can never be _

_happy…At least I'm being more like him…_Rinoa said in her thoughts.

Rinoa took her gunblade and left her dorm to go to the training center to practice.

_Time to master this gunblade…this is what I'll use to beat you Adel, and you too Ultimecia…_


	8. Training and temptation

Chap 8 (Training and temptation)

Rinoa entered the training center and started training. She defeated a couple of grats and

other monsters and was getting the hang of when to press the gunblade trigger. "I have to

get better," Rinoa told herself, "I have to." Rinoa kept on practicing until she was able to

cause thousands of damage in hp and do one hit kills. "Okay, time for limit breaks,"

Rinoa said determined. She looked for a monster and this time it was a huge T-Rexaur.

Rinoa casted an aura to herself and charged up to do lionheart. "I can learn this I know I

can!" Rinoa jumped up and started to strike the T-Rexaur with strong swift blows, but

she was only able to keep it up for seconds. The T-Rexaur fell, but Rinoa knew that her

move was incomplete. "One more time," Rinoa said more determined this time. She

warmed up with a couple monsters and eventually met up with another T-Rexaur. "This

is it," said Rinoa casting an aura to herself, "LIONHEART!" Rinoa struck the T-Rexaur

with countless swift and strong blows. Rinoa did not tire and she kept striking until the

aura wore off. The T-Rexaur was more than killed, it was over killed. It was sliced to

pieces and blood gushed out of its body endlessly. Rinoa took a deep breath and looked

at her accomplishment, she was thrilled. She had done the move perfectly! Suddenly she

heard voices. "Rinoa! Rinoa!" She turned around and saw her party. Selphie got to her

first. (As always) "Rinoa! Um…that was great. Getting the hang of the gun blade now

huh?" Selphie asked timidly. "Yeah, I guess…" Rinoa replied. "Are you kidding! You

totally kicked that T-Rexaur's ass!" Zell exclaimed, "You were just like Squ…" "Quiet

Zell!" said Irvine cutting him off. "Huh?" said Zell surprised. "Um…we're in

Fisherman's horizon Rinoa. We have to walk to Esthar from there, because you know

that the garden can't fly to Esthar." Quistis said getting right to the point. "Can't we take

the Ragnarok?" Rinoa asked them surprised. "Um, well no. The estharians took it.

We've sent word to Laguna that we were coming, and he told us we could have the

Ragnarok when we get there." Quistis answered. "Okay, then let's go." Rinoa said

quickly, lifting the bloody gunblade on her shoulders. "Okay, let's go," said Irvine

following Rinoa. Everyone followed Rinoa worried.

**Squall**

Squall sat in his room of confinement and kept thinking. _I hope everyone forgot about me _

_by now. I know that's not too hard. Rinoa…I wonder…Are you okay? Are you safe? I can _

_see you briefly with my power and I can sense your presence briefly also, but I cannot do _

_it for long. Why are you so sad Rinoa? Why can't you forget about me about us? You're _

_making everyone worry about you…they probably think this is all my fault…I want to see _

_you Rinoa…I'll try using my powers again. _Squall formed magic in his hand and

concentrated on Rinoa. He saw her, and she was fighting with the others. They were in

the great salt lake. _They're going to Esthar…the sorceress…_ They were fighting the

undead abadon that they had already defeated once. Squall watched everyone fight,

wishing he could be there to lend a hand. He watched Rinoa the most. _Nice use of my gun _

_blade Rinoa…I'm really happy you know how to use it._ Squall watched her handle the

gun blade and it reminded him of himself on how he maneuvered it so easily, the way

Rinoa was doing now. He kept watching the battle and he saw that Rinoa was knocked

out. She was very weak, and she tried to stand up, but could only barely sit. The others

tried to help her, but the abadon was attacking them, and the rest were either stopped

temporarily, immobilized, unable to move. Squall watched helplessly as the abadon

advanced to Rinoa. _No…Rinoa! _Without thinking another thought, Squall sent his great

magic to shield Rinoa. The shield protected her and when the abadon touched the shield,

it was destroyed. Squall watched relieved, until he heard the alarm. The alarm went on

and the estharians were all crowding and running by his chamber and calculating the

controls in his room. He could hear them briefly but, he heard once sentence to

understand enough. "The sorcerer used his powers! Stop him! Monsters are appearing all

over Esthar!" Squall knew that using his powers would destroy the world. Just by merely

helping Rinoa, he created chaos in Esthar. He quickly cleared his mind and regained

composure to stop the monsters. Squall sighed. _I can't even help her, or I'd bring chaos _

_in this world…_

Well that's all for chap8, I'll update tomorrow! Thanks for the reviews!For my first fanfic, I'm not doing so bad!

Ceres81


	9. Memories

Chap 9 ( Memories )

_Rinoa closed her eyes waiting for the abadon to attack, but no attack came. She opened _

_her eyes a little and saw that something was shielding her. She felt a familiar presence. _

_She watched the abadon get near the shield and as it did, it got immediately destroyed. _

_Rinoa fainted, tired, vaguely remembering her friends running over to her to help her _

_out. _

Rinoa woke up. "Uggh… where am I?" she asked as she saw everyone crowding over her

worried. "We're in the salt lake Rini," Selphie answered, "Are you okay?" Rinoa sat up

steadily. "Yeah, I'm fine." Rinoa said softly. "What happened back there Rinoa? You

shouldn't have cast that shield magic or whatever it was. You knew you were too weak

by then to use magic." Irvine said worriedly. Rinoa sat up steadily, surprised. "I…I didn't

cast any magic of any sort!" Rinoa said, "I thought one of you guys did." "We didn't

Rinoa, we didn't even know what that magic was!" added Quistis. "Yeah, it was weird, it

was like a red shield, and somehow I felt something weird. DON'T THINK I'M A

WEIRDO! It just felt somehow familiar. The magic… you know?" Zell said softly, "You

guys probably think I'm stupid don't you?" "No…I felt the same too…" Quistis replied.

"Of course…it's him," Rinoa said straightly, "It's Squall. I was able to able to feel his

presence. He shielded me, and you guys felt it too for you were nearby." "It could be…I

mean we all are familiar to Squall, Rinoa you might just be right." Irvine told her firmly.

"Does that mean that Squall is somewhere here?" asked Selphie. "Could be…"Quistis

answered. "Well aren't we gonna go look for him?" Selphie asked excitedly. Rinoa got

up. "C'mon. Let's go find Squall. If we didn't see him or hear him behind us, that means

he must have gone ahead of us and went back to help. What if he's in Esthar?" Rinoa told

all of them with a hope in her voice. "Your right Rinoa! He's probably in Esthar! I mean,

where else would he go? Esthar is the biggest city around! What if he had some sort of

business or something in there?" Zell said loudly. "Okay then! Let's go to Esthar!" Irvine

yelled out. "YEAH!" chorused the others (not including Rinoa). Rinoa got up and led the

group and went on. After fighting some monsters and walking for a while, they decided

to rest. "We're almost there, it shouldn't take us a couple hours longer." Rinoa

announced. "Good, cause I'm tired." Irvine replied sighing. "I remember the last time we

came here…" Quistis said softly. "I never figured it out Quistis, I remember going into a

coma, but then, when I woke up I was just floating out in space at the Esthar lunar base."

Rinoa told her confused. "Don't you know Rinoa? Squall was really worried about you

when that happened!" Selphie squealed. "Yeah, he just kinda lost it and took matters into

his own hands! You should have seen it!" Irvine added. "Yeah, he left the garden with

you and didn't even tell anyone where he was going," Zell said, "Of course, we all

figured out soon that he was heading to Esthar to find Dr. Odine." Rinoa bolted up and

sat up straighter. "You mean, Squall was the one that brought me here?" Rinoa asked

surprised. "Uh huh! He took you in a piggy back ride and carried you all the way from FH

to Esthar! He wouldn't let anyone touch you too! He was a bit nippy." Selphie answered.

Rinoa couldn't help it, tears just suddenly came to her eyes. Squall was the one that took

action. The one that wanted to help her the most! He was even so protective! And to top

all that up, he went to space risking his life to save her! "Rinoa! I'm sorry! I'm really

sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" said Selphie as she saw Rinoa cry. "Rinoa…

please don't cry!" Quistis added. Rinoa stood up. "No, no. It's non of your fault. I was

just a little shocked, that's all. Rinoa wiped her tears and grabbed her gun blade. "Let's

go!" she said loudly and encouragingly. "Right!" the others said following Rinoa.

They walked once more and this time they the entrance to Esthar. They entered, being

carried by numerous elevators just to reach the city. Finally they reached the middle of

the city and some Estharians approached them to talk to them. "Sorceress Rinoa, I

suppose?" asked the lead Estharian. Rinoa nodded. Another Estharian walked up to her.

"Will you please state your business?" he asked. "I came to talk to the president, Mr.

Loire." Rinoa answered. "Do you have an invitation or an appointment?" the estharian

asked again. "Um…No," Rinoa replied, "I know he has lots of things to take care of, but

it would really help if we could have a word with him." "Please wait here," the lead

estharian said, "I will see what I can do." The estharian gestured for his assistants to join

him and took an lift to the presidential palace. Rinoa sat down at the floor and sighed.

"Well, I guess all we have to do is wait," Rinoa told them. They all nodded

understandingly and sat down with Rinoa. After about 15 minutes, the estharian leader

came back. "The president has agreed to meet with you young SeeDs. Please take this lift

and go see him right away," the estharian said gesturing them to go. They took the lift

and soon they were on their way to the presidential palace.

**Squall**

Squall sat nervously at his chamber. "They're coming here. I hope the estharians keep my

secret. I can't let her know I'm here." Squall muttered softly. "Rinoa…" Squall sighed, "I

wish I could come over there right now and talk to you, to tell you why I'm gone. I'm

causing you so much pain…" Squall closed his eyes, trying to accept. Trying to accept

his new reality. A new reality, as a sorcerer in confinement…in solitude…to protect the world.

**Well that's about it for chap9,Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**Ceres81**


	10. Secrets

Chapter 10 (Secrets)

Rinoa and the others reached the presidential palace and headed off to the president's

room. Rinoa knocked and a guard opened the door. The guard moved out of the way as

the president walked towards them. "Rinoa! Quistis! Zell! And you too Selphie! How've

you guys been?" Laguna greeted them cheerfully. "We're fine Sir Laguna, just doing the

usual things we do!" Selphie answered happy to see him. "Why don't we all sit down and

you guys can tell me the purpose of your visit," Laguna told them gesturing them to a

couch. They all sat down and Rinoa started to explain. "Laguna, we're here to defeat the

Sorceress Adel. We want to do it as soon as possible," said Rinoa getting right to the

point. "Oh…well, we were able to contain her, but she is slowly breaking the barriers we

have set up with her powers. In a matter of days, she would've broken all the barriers,"

Laguna answered looking at the floor. "We'll do it. We'll defeat her. That's why we're

here." Rinoa told him encouragingly. Laguna looked at all of the remarkable young

SeeDs before him and smiled. "Thank you everybody. This really helps Esthar. And me,"

Laguna told them, "but, first of all, I want all of you to worry about your well beings first.

Please put your health above everything when you do battle." Laguna told them firmly.

"Don't worry Laguna, we'll do it!" Irvine said smirking. "Yeah, we're SeeDs!" yelled out

Zell. Quistis nodded at them smiling at her comrades. "Alright! It's settled then! You

guys will be assassinating the sorceress tomorrow! Don't worry you guys, I believe in

you!" Laguna told them, "You guys should rest up before tomorrow and get ready. There

are chambers you can take for yourself in the presidential palace." "All right Laguna,

thanks," said Quistis going out of the door followed by the others. Rinoa stayed though,

she wanted to ask Laguna a question. Laguna saw that Rinoa hadn't left yet and came

over to her. "Is something wrong Rinoa? Shouldn't you join everybody?" Laguna asked

worriedly. "Um…I just have a question," Rinoa answered, "Squall left and didn't tell us

a reason. Is he by any chance…here?" "Oh…no…I'm sorry," lied Laguna._ I can't let her _

_know that Squall's here. I promised him…_ Suddenly Rinoa started crying again and tears

flowed from her amber eyes. "I thought…I was sure. I thought I'd really see Squall here.

I felt his presence, I was sure it was him!" said Rinoa trying to stop her tears. "Don't cry

Rinoa, I'm sure Squall's okay wherever he is," said Laguna reassuringly, "He is your

leader, and he has mastered the gun blade. He's also very strong." Laguna looked at her

again and could tell that he wasn't helping on cheering her up. "I'm sorry," said Rinoa

wiping her tears, "I was just sure that he was here. Sure." Rinoa sat down and took deep

breaths trying to calm down. "And he might not be okay…he left his gun blade and his

necklace with me…" said Rinoa calmly this time. "Rinoa… he'll be okay. I'm sure of it.

Squall must have liked you a lot to give you his gun blade and his Griever necklace."

Laguna told her, trying to cheer her up. Rinoa suddenly bolted up her seat and looked at

Laguna with wide eyes. "Laguna, how did you know that Squall called his necklace

Griever? He never told anyone," asked Rinoa impatiently waiting for a reply. Laguna

looked at her with sad eyes and looked at the floor. "Looks like I have to be honest with

you," said Laguna softly still staring at the floor, "I know the lion's name is Griever

because that necklace and his ring once belonged to me…" By that time Rinoa had

already stopped crying and was staring at Laguna in shock. "Ho…how?" asked Rinoa her

voice trembling. "I'm Squall's father, and I gave them to him…actually not me, but

Raine," Laguna answered honestly, "I've told you before that Raine died. But I never told

you she had a baby. She died as Squall was born, and I was…gone. So she gave him my

necklace and ring hoping maybe someday I'd find him and recognize him as my son."

Laguna was trying not to meet Rinoa's eyes now and stared at the floor. "You… were his

father…" Rinoa said dumbfounded. "Yes, I was gone. I had to rescue Elle. By the time I

got back, Squall was gone. I've only heard that he has been taken somewhere safe, and

he's being cared for," Laguna whispered, "I've only seen Squall and known when we had

first met." Rinoa stood up rigid. "You…you went to search for Ellone, to rescue her, but

you let Squall be…you didn't even try to find him," whispered Rinoa, "And because of

you, Ellone left the orphanage, left Squall." Rinoa paused for a moment, silent. "Don't

you know that for all of his life, Squall wanted Ellone?" said Rinoa shouting now, "that

he became cold and separated and isolated himself from others because Ellone left! All

he was doing for years was waiting for her, and he lost all hope after about 10 years! And

it's all because of you! What kind of father are you! You leave him and not even care on

where he is and take Ellone from him too! What kind of person are you!" Rinoa

shouted again enraged at Laguna's news. "That's why he isolated himself, that's why

he's so cold, so self centered! He thought he could manage without somebody to love…"

"Rinoa…I…I…" Laguna said, then stopped and once again stared at the floor, thinking."

"I always thought that Squall was so selfish in the beginning," whispered Rinoa, "That's

why…he didn't have anyone to be with, to love…only himself. That's why he thought he

could handle being…all alone…" Rinoa ran to the door and opened it, but before she did

she looked at Laguna one more time. "It's all your fault! You took everything away from

him! Including love, which is the most important thing in life!" screamed Rinoa as she

exited the door and ran in the hallway. Rinoa quickly looked for a room away from

where her comrades had chose theirs, so she would be alone. She picked a room and sank

on the bed sobbing. "Oh Squall…if only I knew…" Rinoa whispered to herself, "I

thought you were the one that was mean when we first met, and I told you that also. I

acted so spoiled!" Rinoa sobbed more, and fell asleep in tears.

Well, that's all about it for chap 10, hope you liked it. Please review. I'll do Chapter11 tomorrow. Oh by the way, thanks for the new reviewz everyone!

Ceres81


	11. The battle

Chap 11 (The battle)

Rinoa woke up in the morning after having bad dreams about what happened the day

before. She quickly dressed, grabbed her gun blade and fixed her hair. Then she glanced

at the clock and found out that it was already noon._ I must have dreamed longer than I _

_thought. _ She quickly ran out of her room and entered Laguna's room where everyone

was to meet. She saw that everyone was already. "Rini! There you are!" Selphie said

coming over to her, "You ready?" Rinoa nodded. "Let's do it." Laguna walked up to all

of them. "Alright everybody, you can do this. I know you all can. Just don't give up!"

Laguna told them seriously. "We won't Laguna, you can count on it!" said Zell practicing

a couple of punches. Everyone nodded at Zell's statement. Laguna then told them on

where the containment chamber of Adel was and handed them a key card to release her.

They then exited the room, full of high hopes. "Okay you guys, let's do this!" said Irvine

as they reached their destination. "OOOOOOHHHHHH YYEAH!" yelled Zell excited.

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "This isn't a vacation you guys, where assassinating a sorceress.

Stop treating this lightly, we don't know how strong she is," said Rinoa glaring at all of

them. Everyone was stunned. Rinoa was waiting for an answer, such as an apology, but

when none came she went over to the containment room controls and inserted the key

card. The chamber opened, and Rinoa walked in followed by her stunned friends. They

saw Adel inside and they drew out their weapons. The battle then started. Adel was

strong, but so was were they. Adel's powers sometimes wiped them out in one hit, but

they all helped each other, and slowly they weakened Adel. As the battle raged on, Rinoa

was knocked unconscious after a couple of Adel's ultima spells. "OH no! I'm out of

phoenix downs!" yelled Selphie worried. "I'm out of full life or life!" yelled Quistis also

worried. "Rinoa will die, if she takes one more of Adel's attacks! What are we gonna

do?" yelled out Irvine. "Oh no…Rinoa…" Zell said worriedly, "I'll shield her!" Zell

went over to Rinoa and took Adel's attacks to save her. Pretty soon, Zell was also about

to faint. "Zell!" yelled out Quistis as she saw Zell's condition. Zell got up. "I can take it,

bring it on Adel…" said Zell standing up refusing to give up. "NO! Zell!" yelled out

Selphie as she saw Adel about to cast a spell at Zell and Rinoa. It was an Ultima spell.

Zell could feel it take effect on both him and Rinoa. "Sorry, Rinoa…" said Zell

weakening. Zell looked at Rinoa and saw that she had stood up. "Rinoa?" said Zell

surprised, "h…how?" Zell watched her concentrate and he heard her mutter one word.

"_Reflect…"_ As Rinoa muttered the spell, the ultima spell instantly bounced back to Adel

leaving Zell and her unharmed. Rinoa then concentrated again and sent out a GF. It was

Odin. Odin came and damaged Adel greatly. "Rini! You're okay! How?" yelled out

Selphie as Odin left. Rinoa looked at her and merely said, "I'm not Rini…I'm not Rinoa"

Selphie was stunned, but not with Rinoa's words. Rinoa's eyes had changed, they had

turned from a chocolate brown to an icy blue. Rinoa then picked up her gun blade. She

went over to Adel, casted an aura to himself and yelled out his limit break.

"LIONHEART!" Rinoa yelled out as she started her move. The move was somehow

much stronger and it lasted longer than it had ever lasted. When Rinoa was finished, Adel

started exploding and was defeated. Adel then disappeared. Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and

Irvine quickly went over to Rinoa. "Rinoa how? How did you summon…what do you

mean by _I'm not Rinoa_?" yelled out Selphie. "Rinoa, your eyes!" blurted out Zell as he

noticed that Rinoa's eyes had turned blue. Rinoa stared at them all and smiled gently.

"I'm not Rinoa," she said once more. "Wha?" said Irvine confused. Quistis was confused,

but then looked at Rinoa carefully. _"Those sad, but yet beautiful eyes, that blank, serious _

_look on her face…" Quistis thought._

"Squall?" asked Quistis.

**Well that's all about Chapter 11, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Ceres81**


	12. Squall

Chap 12 (Squall)

"_Squall?" asked Quistis_

Rinoa nodded. "Yes, it's me, Squall," Rinoa answered, "I've taken over Rinoa's body."

Everyone was stunned. For a moment everyone was silent. Squall broke the silence. "It's

great to see you guys again, I guess this is goodbye," whispered Squall, "I need to go

now." Irvine quickly went up to him. "Wait Squall! Where are you? And how, how did

you enter Rinoa's body?" yelled Irvine. Squall stared at the ground. "Squall, what are

you?" asked Quistis. "I'm not even sure of anymore," said Squall softly, "Maybe I'm a

coward." Suddenly, Zell gasped. "Squall, if you can do that, are you dead?" Zell asked in

a quivering voice. Everyone backed up, surprised and stunned. Squall faced them and

looked at them with those sad beautiful eyes. "It depends what you mean by dead…"

answered Squall, "Say goodbye to Rinoa for me, this is the last time we'll meet.

Goodbye…" Squall looked at them once more and smiled. "Squall, WAIT!" shouted

Selphie. But then, Rinoa's body became rigid and her eyes turned back in her own color,

chocolate brown. Then Rinoa shook her head and looked around. "What happened?"

Rinoa asked confused, "Why are you guys looking at me that way? Where's Adel?" She

was once more looked at with stunned eyes. "Can someone tell me what's goin on!"

Rinoa demanded. Finally Quistis spoke. "Adel's dead Rinoa…Squall killed him." Rinoa

eyes widened. "Squall? Where is he?" Rinoa shouted, "Squall was here?" Rinoa looked

around frantically waiting for an answer. "He's gone Rinoa…he left and said that we'd

never meet again," answered Irvine meekly, "he told us to tell you goodbye." Rinoa

started cry. "What do you mean goodbye?" said Rinoa through her sobs, "What do you

mean last time?" Rinoa started sobbing. "I didn't see him, I didn't even get to talk to him."

Rinoa said while sobbing uncontrollably. Selphie ran right by her side. "Rini, you

wouldn't even get to see him even if you weren't knocked out," said Selphie, "When you

were knocked out, Squall took over your body…" Rinoa looked up. "Took over?" said

Rinoa confused. "You were knocked out Rini, Adel was about to kill you. Then you

suddenly stood up and summoned Odin and did Lionheart to defeat Adel. Then we

noticed that your eyes have changed. They'd turned to blue." said Selphie trying to

comfort Rinoa. " Then we asked you how you were able to get up, and you said that you

weren't Rinoa. That's when we figured out that he was Squall. Squall protected you and

killed Adel too, Rini, he did it for us…and mostly you," finished Selphie. Rinoa was still

crying, but this time she was shocked. Squall came to save her, just like he always did.

He even killed Adel. "OH, Squall!" cried out Rinoa, "You cared about us, even though

you're not here, you still came to help your friends," "He did Rinoa… so don't be sad.

Aren't you happy, we know that Squall cares, no matter where he is…" said Quistis with

a sad smile. Rinoa got up and wiped her tears. "Squall, thank you…" Rinoa exited the

chamber with the others, feeling sad and happy, not sure with what feeling is really

taking over.

_**Squall**_

Squall returned to his body and his isolation chamber. The alarm was sounding again. He

listened to the guards, and this time, about a fourth of the Esthar buildings have crashed,

and many are injured and dead. Squall sighed. "I have to stop thinking about her! Or I'll

destroy this world! Esthar is only the beginning, the world is next!" yelled out Squall. "I

can't keep doing this…but why can't I forget Rinoa? She's probably going to forget

about me, but why can't I forget?" Squall sighed. "I can't keep doing this, I have to keep

to my duty," Squall told himself, "I have to protect her and this world…and to protect her,

I have to forget her and leave her alone…" Squall closed his eyes, confused.

__

Well that's all for chap 12, thanks for the new reviews! It gets a little confusing in this chapter, so I'm going to a quick summary of the whole story so far.

(Summary: After saving Rinoa, Squall confessed his love to her, and she does also. Soon after, Squall as the leader of Seed is summoned to a meeting to assassinate Rinoa because of her powers. Squall wouldn't let it happen, so he asked( more of demanded) if there was another way. The only way, was that Squall would inherit Rinoa's powers. The plan is already risky for it Squall's body is not strong enough to hold Rinoa's powers, he will instantly die. Also the estharians explained that if he did inherit the powers, Squall would never age (he'd stay 18 forever), and he has to be kept in solitude to restrain his powers. Everyday his powers would grow and if he would experience any great emotion, leave his chamber, or even use his powers, he would destroy parts of the world. And if a lot of time passes and his power grows great, if he did anything such as even use a bit of his magic, he would destroy the world itself. No matter what the consequences was, Squall told the estharians he'd try it. Squall's body turned out to be qualified, and he inherited Rinoa's powers secretly (Without her knowing) . Squall leaves garden not telling where he's going and leaving a letter to Rinoa. He leaves his gun blade to Rinoa and Rinoa decides to make it her main weapon. Rinoa is saddened by the loss of Squall, and decided that she would try to take his place. Rinoa grew more colder and more serious. She decides to assassinate both sorceress' for Squall and headed over to Esthar to work matters with Laguna. As she talked with him, Rinoa finds out that Laguna was Squall's father, and Rinoa then hated Laguna for not even looking for Squall. Rinoa and the gang ( Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Irvine) went to defeat Adel. The battle was hard and Rinoa was knocked out. Nobody could help Rinoa because there were no more phoenix down's or Revives or anything to revive her. Adel starts to cast a spell to Rinoa to kill her permanently and suddenly Rinoa stands up summons Odin,( stopping the spell) and then did a very powerful Lionheart killing Adel. The others were surprised and stunned that Rinoa was able to revive without any revival items and they asked her about it. Rinoa told them that she was not Rinoa. Everyone then notices that Rinoa was not the same, her eye color had changed from chocolate brown to blue, and she wore a very familiar serious face. The eyes were beautiful and at the same time sad, and Quistis recognized the look. She asked if it was Squall. Squall (Squall in Rinoa's body) says yes. He tells them that he had taken over Rinoa's body. He tells them that it was great to see them again and tells them to say goodbye to Rinoa for him. They're confused, and Zell asked Squall if he was dead. Squall told them that it depended at what they thought of as _dead. _Squall then left Rinoa's body and Rinoa was back. They gang explains to Rinoa what happened, Rinoa crying. Rinoa was both sad and happy not sure with what feeling to go with. Meanwhile Squall deals with his own feelings of self control. He told himself that he had to forget Rinoa to save her and the world. He is confused and lost, what Squall Leonhart usually isn't.)

**Well, long summary huh? Sorry! I'll update tomorrow, I always do. Sorry if you guys are confused, this is my first fic! Please review, even though if it's not really getting exciting.**

**Ceres81**


	13. Thinking of you

Chapter 13 (Thinking of you)

Rinoa sank down on her bed tired and devastated. She didn't even get to see him, nor talk

to him. _It's not fair! It's just not fair! _Rinoa thought. "Squall, you saved my life again,"

Rinoa said to herself, "Why am I so weak that you have to do that all the time!" Rinoa

started crying, but then quickly quieted herself. _ I have to be strong, for Squall. I have to _

_be strong to beat Ultimecia. Squall isn't a crybaby. If I want to replace him, I have to _

_stop crying… I have to be brave… I have to be a lion…_Rinoa thought to herself. She got

up and went to the bathroom and looked at herself. She didn't look the same. She wasn't

the same optimistic girl that she always saw in the mirror. She couldn't be that now.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes and told herself to look serious. "I have to erase myself," Rinoa

mumbled, "I need to make a new me. I can't be the same Rinoa anymore." She went

back to her bed and started thinking. Thinking about Squall. She remembered all the

good times, the bad, all the humorous times, and the serious ones.

_Flashback_

_Rinoa followed Squall as he gave her a tour of the garden. Squall started explaining _

_where things were, just telling her where each hallway leads. Rinoa thought it was a little _

_boring, especially that Squall was speaking in a monotone voice. She spoke up. _

"_Um…Squall, this is nice of you and all, but could you make it a little more interesting, _

_you know like a real tour?" Squall looked at her with a very annoyed look and shrugged. _

_He then kept walking over to the infirmary. Rinoa followed him also a little annoyed that _

_he hadn't responded. Squall headed into the infirmary and showed it to Rinoa. As they _

_entered, Dr. Kadowaki saw them. She smiled and spoke. "Oh hello Squall! It's not _

_everyday I see you walking with a girl, is she your girl friend?" Squall turned red, and_

_tried to speak cooly. "I'm just showing her around," he answered. Squall glanced at _

_Rinoa and saw that she was pouting. "Oh Squall, couldn't you have just said yes, just for _

_fun?" Rinoa asked him annoyed. "Fine then, YES," answered Squall in a very sarcastic _

_voice. Rinoa pouted again and groaned. Dr. Kadowaki smiled at them. "You guys are _

_cute," she said laughing._

Rinoa smiled remembering the memory. Then she tried to recall another one and one more came.

_Flashback_

_Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis went back to Balamb Garden after getting out of that robot in _

_FH. Squall decided to explore FH some more but Rinoa stopped him. "You know, you _

_surprised me just there." She told him. "You looked and sounded so happy to see them. It _

_was the first time I've seen you so honest. It was really… sweet!" Rinoa felt really happy _

_at seeing this side of Squall other than the cold, distant person he normally showed_

_himself as. Squall was surprised at her what she said. "I was happy to see them!" he _

_told her in a monotone voice. "You think I don't care? Just because I don't get involved _

_with other people's affairs doesn't mean I don't care about people. I was so worried that _

_I'd sent them to their deaths, that… Well, I was glad to know they were all safe. What's _

_so surprising about that?" Squall finished. "No! There's nothing wrong!" She told him _

_quickly, "It's good that you care. They're your comrades, but also…" her voice got _

_softer "…they're your friends!"_

Rinoa smiled at the memory, that was the first time she had seen the real Squall. Sure it took long, but it sure was well worth seeing. "First times…" Rinoa thought quietly, "When did I meet Squall anyway?" Rinoa closed her eyes trying to remember her first meeting with Squall. "I remember!" exclaimed Rinoa trying to replay the memory back in her head.

_Flashback_

_Rinoa went in the middle of the dance floor and looked up at the glass ceiling. There _

_were lots of stars. She saw a shooting star and quickly made a wish. As she looked down, _

_she saw a teenager. He had brown hair and icy blue eyes. He was at the corner of the _

_dance floor with a drink. He had been looking at the stars also. Rinoa smiled at him _

_warmly and pointed to the shooting star that has long vanished and walked over to him. _

"_Dance with me?" Rinoa asked. Impatiently she waited for an answer but heard nothing, _

_and the teenager just sipped on his cup. Feeling snobbed, Rinoa went and talked some _

_more. "Let me guess, you'll only dance with someone you like," Rinoa told him. Then she _

_circled her finger around by his eyes (as if hypnotizing him) and said, "YOU'RE GOING _

_TO LIKE ME, YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE ME," Rinoa stopped and smiled, "Did it _

_work?" The teenager shrugged and finally said something. "I can't dance." Rinoa _

_winked at him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, its okay. I can't be at the dance floor _

_alone!" Rinoa then dragged him to the dance floor and put her hands on him, and placed _

_his hands where it should be. They started a slow dance at first, and he was able to keep _

_up a little. A little. The teenager bumped into Rinoa twice because he didn't know what _

_to do. When they bumped into another couple dancing, Rinoa stuck out her tongue at _

_them and the teenager stared. He was ready to leave now, (duh, very embarrassing) and _

_he started to, except Rinoa grabbed his arm and pulled him back. The next dance was a _

_fast gavotte, no time for talk. But this time Rinoa was surprised. He danced perfectly! _

_They were perfect in step and motion, and Rinoa was thrilled. Finally as the gavotte _

_ended, the music returned back into a waltz, Rinoa back into the teenager's arms. There _

_were fireworks up in the sky, and he smiled as he looked at them. Rinoa looked at them _

_too, until she saw the headmaster. She smiled at the teenager again, pushed him away _

_gently, and left. _

Rinoa laughed. She laughed again harder this time. It was such a beautiful memory, her

first meeting. "Oh Squall, you looked so funny back there," said Rinoa in a fit of giggles,

"But you ended up knowing how to dance after all!" Rinoa sank back in her bed, trying to

remember more memories, eventually falling asleep, thinking of Squall. Of the good

times.

**Well that's all about it for chapter 13, sorry to bore you guys to death, but I promise the next chapter is going to be exciting! Thanks for the people that reviewed again!**

**Ceres81**


	14. Going for Ultimecia

Chapter 14 (Going for Ultimecia)

Rinoa woke up in feeling refreshed. Remembering all the good memories, almost made

her feel that Squall had never left. Almost. She quickly got took a quick bath, made sure

she looked okay, and went to find her friends. She found them all in a room discussing

things with Laguna. She entered and took a seat. "Good morning Rini!" Selphie told her

and Rinoa nodded. Laguna smiled and spoke. "Great job yesterday you guys! You were

able to assassinate Adel! That's one less worry for Esthar," exclaimed Laguna, "But, we

have other issues to take care of." "Do you mean Ultimecia?" asked Zell. Laguna looked

down on the floor. "Yes, when you defeated Adel, you opened up a portal to the future, to

Ultimecia," said Laguna softly, "I know this is a little bit much, but if we don't take care

of Ultimecia soon, many more people will die. As long as she is alive, our world isn't

really safe." Quistis sat up straight. "We understand. We can beat her, we will! Right

everybody?" Quistis asked encouragingly to the others. "Right!" everyone chorused, this

time including Rinoa. "We'll do it now Laguna. Where is the portal?" Rinoa asked

getting right to the point. Laguna looked up and looked at the brave young SeeDs. "It's in

the great plains of Esthar, head south. Good luck you guys." said Laguna. They all

nodded. "Don't worry Sir Laguna! We'll do it!" yelled out Selphie reassuringly. "Alright

then! Go take the Ragnarok and beat Ultimecia!" answered Laguna reassured. They all

exited the room and all got ready. Everyone got into the Ragnarok and set off. Selphie

went to the cockpit and started flying the great space ship. Everyone else went to do their

own things. Rinoa just wandered about in the Ragnarok trying to avoid the others. It

wasn't really the others she was trying to avoid, it was actually just conversation. "I can't

talk to them," Rinoa told herself, "I know they want to cheer me up, but they're just

going to talk about him…" Rinoa then finally decided to go up to the cockpit and see

how Selphie is doing. She went up the elevator and went up to Selphie. "Are we there

yet?" asked Rinoa reluctantly. Selphie turned around. "Oh Rini!" said Selphie surprised,

"You scared me! And no, we're not there yet." "Sorry," said Rinoa coldly, "Are we going

to be there soon?" Selphie smiled at her. "We're getting there, don't worry!" Selphie told

Rinoa cheerfully. "Oh…do you mind if I stay here for a moment?" asked Rinoa softly.

"Of course Rini! Why not?" said Selphie, "It gets kinda lonely out here anyway, just

seeing the sky." Rinoa sat down at the co-pilot chair next to Selphie and remained silent.

For about half an hour Rinoa just watched the sky, Selphie sometimes telling her to press

a couple buttons here and there. She then remembered Squall. On how they had talked,

here, in this cockpit. They had fought all the propagators and put an end to the colony,

before they could pilot the ship, but they managed to get up. She remembered that Squall

had actually opened up to her and answered her questions to the best of his ability that

night. He had told her about Ellone, about being alone, about having the feeling of

isolation. He told her why he stayed away from people, why he isolated himself. But

most of all, on how she had changed his life. Rinoa was overwhelmed with the memory

that she started to cry, tears fell down her cheeks though she didn't make any sounds. She

remembered when they landed and the estharians came to get her. She was surprised that

Squall tried to stop her. She was happy, that he cared about her. But what was even better

was that he had rescued her from Esthar, and made a promise to her that he would always

be there. _"I have to stop crying…"Rinoa told herself. _But she couldn't stop, just

remembering all the memories made her so sad. Sad and happy at the same time. Finally,

Selphie noticed that Rinoa was crying. "Oh Rini! Are you okay?" Selphie asked

worriedly, "Why are you crying?" Rinoa wiped up her tears. "Squall said, he promised,"

said Rinoa through muffled sobs, "promised he'd always be there…he rescued me, and

we found the Ragnarok. We talked up here, in the cockpit, and Squall told me how he

felt. About me…about life…he opened up all the way…" Rinoa sobbed harder. "I know

people seem to misunderstand him, but he's a good person. He might have seemed

selfish, but his reasons and motives were true…he rescued me, and we made our

promise, our promise to always be there for each other…but why? Why isn't Squall

here!" Rinoa asked sadly and a little aggravated. Selphie looked at her worriedly.

"Rinoa…it's okay. Don't cry…you heard what the headmaster said. He said it was all to

make us happy. I know Squall had a good reason Rinoa, you just told me that Squall has

good motives and reasons. I just know wherever he is, or whatever he's doing, it's for a

good reason," Selphie told Rinoa trying to cheer her up. Rinoa looked up and wiped up

her tears. "Do you think we'll ever see him again Selphie?" asked Rinoa softly. "I'm not

making any promises Rinoa, but you know Squall, he doesn't promise what he can't do.

And if he promised you that you'd be together, I know that someday, just someday, we'll

see him again. And you'll see him again Rini…" Rinoa looked up at Selphie and smiled.

"Thank you…Selphie…you're right," said Rinoa brightening up. "Don't worry Rini!

He'll come back, I know he will! Squall is still our friend, and he showed us that by

protecting us and helping us beat Adel. You bet we'll see him again!" exclaimed Selphie

as she looked at the clouds. Suddenly she spotted something. It was the portal. "There it

is…the portal," announced Selphie, "Are you ready Rinoa? Ready for Ultimecia?" Rinoa

stood up with a brave look at her face. All her tears were gone now. "I'm ready," said

Rinoa bravely, "I'm ready for you Ultimecia." Selphie nodded and smiled at her. Then

she started to land the Ragnarok making the announcement to everyone that they had

reached their destination.

"_Get ready Ultimecia…I'll beat you…for Squall. So I'll see him again," Rinoa told herself as she exited the Ragnarok and entered the portal with the others._

_**Well that's all for Chapter 14 everybody. Sorry it took me a little longer to update. Hope you liked it! I'll see you in Ultimecia's castle!**_


	15. Ultimecia

Chapter 15 (Ultimecia)

Rinoa and the others went in the portal and saw a gigantic chain. It lead to a castle,

Ultimecia's castle.

(Just a little side note here. All the words I will be writing in this chapter is fact. On how to solve the puzzles on the final boss, and a couple tips and tricks and secrets. So if your stuck somewhere in this place if you're playing the game, you might want to read carefully.)

They splitted up into two groups and headed in. Before they could get anywhere, a

minion of Ultimecia awaited them in the entrance. The sphinxara. They all quickly

defeated it, and was pretty easy, but they could all tell, that it wasn't going to stay easy.

There were lots of puzzles, bigs ones, little ones. And when every puzzle is figured out,

one of Ultimecia's minions come, ready for battle. One of the hardest puzzles, was the

portrait puzzle. There were 12 portraits, and somehow, they needed to figure out 3 of the

portraits that had a connection. It stumped Rinoa for hours, until she saw a huge clue. All

the portraits names were written in a different language. They all had one thing in

common. Each picture had V's and I's, sometimes more than one. But that wasn't the

real clue. When Rinoa looked around the room, she saw a clock, a big clock on the floor.

Each of the clock's three hands pointed at a certain number. The real clue was that the

numbers were Roman numerals (which is like this I, II, III, VI, V, VI , VII, VIII, IX, X,

XI, XII going from 1-12). Rinoa quickly saw the connection that she had to find the exact

number of letters that the hands were pointed at, at one of portraits. So she quickly

deciphered it and looked at the minute hand. She counted the V's and I's and looked at

the portraits that had the exact number of V's and I's and found it. The portrait's English

name was sleep. Rinoa deciphered the two other hands and found out the two other

portraits. The 2 portraits were _garden_ and _messenger_. Rinoa thought for a couple

minutes, and found out the connection. Then she said the sentence. "In the garden sleeps

a messenger," said Rinoa out loud. The door to the next chamber opened revealing one

more of Ultimecia's minions, and also a way out. Rinoa battled it along with her

comrades and won pretty handily and proceeded. (Note: Sorry that this is so boring, this

is how the real puzzle goes in the real game. I just thought that if anyone was stuck, they

might want the solution. Sorry for boring you guys to death!) They went deeper into the

dark gloomy castle, finding clues and key items along the way. They found a rare Rosetta

stone, by one of the windows, which helped them greatly. They had to go in tough spots

and situations to be able to proceed, such as riding a giant pendulum, or playing the write

keys on an organ, or opening the correct treasure chests and doors. But they soon

prevailed, and soon they were staring at a huge door. The door to Ultimecia.

**Well that's all about it for today. This is the most boring chapter I have ever written and I promise not to write something this boring again. But in books, there always are good parts and boring parts, and right now I think I've hit the boring part. I promise the battle with Ultimecia will be exciting! Oh yes, thanks for the new reviews everyone!**

**Ceres81**


	16. The long hard road

Chapter 16 (The long hard road)

Rinoa and the others opened the door and saw Ultimecia sitting at her throne. They took

out their weapons ready to fight. After saying a few words to them, Ultimecia and the

gang went into battle. It was a long hard road. Ultimecia was very strong, but somehow

the others didn't lose. They kept fighting on, helping each other along the way. Ultimecia

had many forms. She summoned Griever, an extremely powerful GF. After Griever got

weakened, Ultimecia junctioned herself to Griever and became a very powerful being in

deed. But still, they didn't give up. No matter how much the time passed, no matter how

much they got weakened, none of them thought of giving up. None of them looked back,

not one. Not one of them looked back on how much they had trudged on that long hard

road. They kept battling, and when they had defeated Griever (juctioned into Ultimecia),

they thought it was over. But not yet. Griever was defeated, but Ultimecia remained. Yet,

with hope in their hearts, they kept fighting. For the sake of the world, and their own

happiness. The battle raged on, and time passed, but yet not one of them faltered. They

kept going onward, the long hard road… Finally the battle was over. Ultimecia exploded

and was defeated, the group happy with their victory.

**Squall**

From his chambers, Squall smiled. Then as the sorceress exploded, he closed his eyes, so

he can take her powers. So the world would not have to go through time compression. He

closed his eyes and concentrated, and soon he felt Ultimecia's great power enter his

body. It was painful, for the power was so incredibly stong. But, Squall knew he had to

bear it. For the world…for Rinoa. After what seemed like forever, it was complete.

Squall had taken in Ultimecia's great power. He breathe heavily, gasping, after that long

pain. "I did it," Squall said breathing heavily, "Now everyone will be safe…as long as I

stay here, as long as I'm alone…" Squall leaned on one of his chamber walls and sighed.

"Is this really my fate?"

**Rinoa**

Rinoa opened her eyes. She tried to remember what happned. "Oh yeah," Rinoa thought,

"We defeated Ultimecia and she exploded, and I fainted." Rinoa sat up and looked

around. Somehow, she was in the flower field. "How did I end up here?" she asked

herself. She stood up and started walking around, and soon she found her friends. Selphie

ran to her. "Rinny we found you!" she yelled out, "We did it! We beat Ultimecia!"

Selphie yelled for joy and jumped a couple times. They all smiled and nodded, happy.

Quistis spoke. "I'll contact the garden to come pick us up," said Quistis smiling, "Let's

go home…" Rinoa smiled back. "Yeah, let's go home," Rinoa agreed. They all nodded

and soon the garden came to pick them up. They soon had a party, and everyone

celebrated for the world's peace. Everyone had fun. Selphie was shooting a movie with

her camera, Zell was stuffing himself silly with hotdogs, and Irvine helped Selphie.

Quistis talked with and discussed with the headmaster and Matron (Edea), and the other

SeeDs danced and enjoyed themselves. Rinoa went to the balcony, and stared at the

starry sky. "I'll be waiting for you Squall, I've done what I'm supposed to do…" Rinoa

told herself, "I'll be waiting for you, just as we promised." Rinoa watched the stars up

into the sky and made a wish on a shooting star. "Squall, wherever you are, I know you'll

still be gazing at the sky," Rinoa whispered, "so make a wish okay?"

**Well that's all for today, sorry I took long to update, I had to go in a little vacation. Thank you for the new reviews! I really appreciate it! The climax of the story will be the next chapter, so keep reading. I'll update very soon!**

**Ceres81**


	17. Chrono's curse

Chapter 17 (Chrono's curse)

…2 years later…

From her dormitory, Rinoa stared outside the window, watching and listening to the

pitter patter of the rain. Somehow, the rain makes her sad. But no matter how much she

tried to get away from it, it was always there. She had been crying, it had been so long.

So long, 2 years actually, till the day _he_ had left. Rinoa sobbed while watching the rain.

"You're not coming back," whispered Rinoa through through muffled tears, "Are you

Squall?" Rinoa had been waiting, everyday, going to the flower field, hoping. Hoping

that someday he would be there. But he never was. She was hoping for such a long time,

and stood fast. For such a long time, she had promised herself not to cry anymore. But

here she was, years later, crying. Sobbing as if her heart would break. She had long

stopped being with her friends, and earned her own reputation of being the new lone

wolf. Her friends had tried, from time to time, everyday, to get her to cheer up, but she

was gone. No matter what anyone tried to do, the old Rinoa would not come back. For

years her life had only been about a blissful suffering, an endless wait. For years, all

that's kept her sane, is her hope. Burning in her heart, faintly, but able to be felt. Now,

for Rinoa, she could not feel it anymore…the fire had stopped burning. She reflected

back on her life, it had been miserable. But somehow she was able to keep going, to keep

living in this blissful suffering. But now all hope was gone, for the fire burned no longer.

Rinoa wiped up her tears, and grabbed her gun blade. The rain had stopped, and with it

her tears. "Is life really worth living anymore?" Rinoa asked herself, "Now that he's

never coming back?" She walked out of her dormitory and decided to go to the flower

field one last time. "Life isn't worth anything more, so," Rinoa's thoughts were

interrupted as she heard her friends calling her name. "Rinoa! Rinoa!" they called out,

but Rinoa just kept walking as if they hadn't called. After 5 minutes, her friends caught

up and she stopped walking. "What do you want?" Rinoa asked annoyed. Selphie spoke

first while trying to catch her breath. "Rini! Why didn't you wait?" Selphie asked still

gasping for breath. Rinoa shrugged. "I'm busy, I have to go to the flower field." Irvine

patted her on the back. "Come on Rinoa, try to have some fun for a while!" said Irvine

happily, "We're going to Dollet wanna come?" "Come on Rinoa, you haven't been going

anywhere for a while," said Quistis casually, "It's not good to be cooped up in the garden

everyday." Rinoa sighed and shrugged. "No," said Rinoa and once again started to go to

the front gate. Zell quickly stopped her, "Oh come on Rinoa! Please?" begged Zell.

"Yeah Rini! Come on!" added Selphie. Everyone kept on annoyingly asking her, not

stopping. Then it occurred to Rinoa, that she just wanted them to stop. So Rinoa just

shrugged and finally nodded. "Yippee!" yelled out Selphie bouncing around. Rinoa

sighed and kept walking. "Let's just go now, okay?" Rinoa told them annoyed as she

walked to the ragnarok. Everyone followed her, not exactly happy, but still happy for

Rinoa had joined them (which she had not done for years). They quickly went into the

Ragnarok and Selphie put the Ragnarok into auto pilot. (By the way in the real game,

you can do that. Just press select 3 times when you're in the big map, guide your cursor

to that place and press x, then it'll ask if you want to auto pilot it there.) Everyone then

started talking, mostly trying to get words out of Rinoa, but Rinoa just quietly stared at

the sky ignoring them completely. "At least they're not mentioning Squall…" Rinoa said

in her thoughts. Finally they arrived, parked near Dollet and went in. When they went in,

Selphie stopped everyone and started to talk about her _"plans"_ for fun while they were

there. As for Rinoa, she just kept walking. Selphie quickly turned around. "Rini! Where

are you going?" yelled out Selphie, "aren't you gonna hang out with us?" Rinoa

shrugged. " I only agreed to go, not take part in some sort of friendship picnic," said

Rinoa, "if you need me, I'll be at the bar." Rinoa kept walking, not paying attention to

the devasted looks of all of her friends. "I don't need friends, nor words," Rinoa told

herself, "can't they see that Rinoa's gone?" She sighed and kept walking until she

reached the bar.

(Little side note: Squall will come back, so don't think this fic is only about Rinoa's depression. (Ceres81) )

Rinoa entered the bar and sat down on one of the stools, next to two burly men. She

called for the bartender and asked for a cup of wine. The bartender came, but asked her a

question first. "Um…miss, are you old enough to drink here?" asked the bartender

concerned. Rinoa handed him her SeeD ID card, to verify that she was indeed old enough

to drink. The bartender handed her card back. "Oh…okay," said the bartender still a little

worried. He poured her a glass of wine, and gave it to her. Rinoa took out some gil and

paid up. Then she just sat there, reminiscing , thinking, trying to drown her sorrows,

though it was not working. Suddenly, the burly man next to her grabbed her arm. He

spoke in a gruff voice. "You're a pretty babe, wanna have some fun?" he asked grinning.

"Yeah, why not, how about it babe?" added the other man that sat at her other side. Rinoa

glared at them. "Get away from me you lowlifes," Rinoa told them insultingly. "What

the? did you just call us lowlifes?" said the man at her right rising from his seat. "She's

got spunk boss, we may have to use brute force," said the man at her left also rising from

his seat. Rinoa quickly yanked her arm away. "Don't touch me," Rinoa said sternly, "Or

else." "Oh, does the little girly want to fight us?" said the man that had grabbed her arm.

"I think so," said the other man, "I think she needs to learn her lesson." The bartender

quickly so what was going on and yelled at them. "Not at my bar! Leave that young lady

alone!" the bartender yelled at them. The men just quickly ignored him, and went up to

Rinoa. Rinoa quickly grabbed her gun blade, and swung it, ready to strike. "Whoa! She's

got quite a weapon there!" said the man that had grabbed her arm, "Pretty ladies like you

shouldn't be playing with such grown up weapons." Rinoa looked insulted and mad, and

she was ready to burst. "Hold on," said the other man, "I think she's serious," Rinoa

quickly and swiftly struck the man that had made her mad in the arm, and his arm was

almost torn apart, and bleeding. She did the same to the other man, only much more

harsh. "Auggh!" they both screamed, "Let's get out of here!" They ran out of the bar,

their arms bleeding like hell. Rinoa put her gun blade down and sat back on her chair

and kept drinking her wine. Everyone in the bar was staring at her, including the bar

tender. She looked at the table, it had spilled blood on it, from that man's arm. She

glanced at it and glanced at the bartender. "Sorry bout that," Rinoa apologized in a

monotone voice. The bartender looked surprise. "Oh no miss, it's okay. I think that was

just self defense," the bartender told her, "are you alright miss?" Rinoa gulped down the

last wine in her cup. "Fine, sorry about the trouble," said Rinoa getting up and leaving the

bar. The bartender told her not to worry about it as she picked up her gun blade and left.

Rinoa then went to the beach, hoping she would not see any of her friends along the way.

She wanted to be alone. Fortunately she didn't , and she stood up and took off her

boots,letting the water touch her feet as it kept moving in and out. Somehow, she wanted

to sing, and felt, she just had too. From her pocket, she took out a pencil and some paper

and started to write lyrics, sounding out a couple verses, and writing them down. She was

writing about Squall, so it wasn't very hard to think of the right words. "Squall," Rinoa

said, "This is for you, okay? Alive or dead, I hope you'll be able to hear my song…"

Rinoa then looked at her lyrics and started to sing her song. She kept singing, to the best

of her ability, she practiced for a bit, and then finally got ready to sing the whole thing.

And then she sang…

Alone for a while

I've been searching through the dark

For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart

To weave by picking up the pieces that remain

Melodies of life--love's lost refrain

Our paths they did cross,

though I cannot say just why

We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud till they unfold

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me

Though you're gone,

I still believe that you can call out my name

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine

Adding up the layers of harmony

And so it goes, on and on

Melodies of life,

To the sky beyond the flying birds--

forever and beyond

So far and away,

see the bird as it flies by

Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky

I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings

Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings

In your dearest memories,

do you remember loving me?

Was it fate

that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

Repeat If I should leave this lonely world behind

Your voice will still remember our melody

Now I know we'll carry on

Melodies of life

Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts

As long as we remember…

(Note: not my song, it belongs to Square. Credits to Melodies of Life, FF9)

After she sang, Rinoa felt sadder. But right after she finished singing, she heard

something. Applause. She looked behind her and saw all the residents of Dollet, by the

beach, applauding. They had listened to her. They applauded loudly, but Rinoa did not

feel good. She wanted to be alone. So, she turned back, to the waves, and watched it, as

the applause ended and everyone started to leave. Then she took out her piece of paper,

her lyrics and tore it up and let the wind carry it, out into the sea. Then she felt a hand

against her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Quistis, with the rest of the gang

behind her. "That was great Rinoa… it was a nice song…" Quistis said smiling, "It's

about him isn't it?" Rinoa looked down at her feet and nodded. Selphie smiled too and

looked at Rinoa worriedly and thoughtfully. "But Rini, why did you throw it away to the

sea Rini?" said Selphie pouting, "It was such a good song too!" Rinoa sighed and kept

her eyes to the ground. "Just by looking at it…it makes me so sad, reminds me too much

of what will never be the same…" replied Rinoa quietly. Zell quickly came up to her.

"Don't talk like that Rinoa! Don't tell me you just gave up on him!" Zell told her firmly

almost in a yelling tone. Rinoa finally lifted her head and looked at them all. "What are

you all talking about?" she asked them a little aggravated, "you all know you gave up

your hopes too! Long before I did!" Rinoa looked at them all and waited for a response,

but none came. They just all looked down at the ground for they knew it was true. "I'm

going back," Rinoa told them, "I'll be in the Ragnarok if you need me." And at that,

Rinoa dashed off to the direction of the Ragnarok, not looking back. When she reached

it, she didn't have to wait long for her friends just lost the fun mood and went to the

Ragnarok right after Rinoa. They all went back to garden, disappointed and guilty.

…1 week later…

For the past week, Rinoa has been reminiscing and thinking and recalling back memories

about her past, her friends, and mostly of all, him. "Life isn't worth anything for me

anymore," Rinoa told herself, "which is why I must end mine." With that message and

thought in her head, she grabbed her gun blade and sneaked out the garden so her friends

would not see her. She then went and walked to the flower field from there. She just

stood at the flower field and watched the birds chirp and the flowers sway in the wind.

"Squall…" she whispered, "One more time…I'm going to wait one more time…" So

Rinoa waited for hours, and while that happened she thought more of what had become

of her as he had disappeared and what she was before he hadn't. She had been so

different back then. Always high spirited and feisty, one that speaks from the heart. But

now all that has changed…she was different now. That was then and this was now, and

Rinoa told herself that "now" is what really matters. After a few hours, Rinoa grabbed

her gun blade. "This is it." she told herself and raised her gun blade up to her chest. "I'm

ready…I can do this!" Rinoa told herself though her hand was trembling. But then she

heard voices behind her. "Rinoa! Rinoa! Don't do it! Stop it!" She looked back and saw

her friends in a distance. Rinoa tensed up. "They're going to stop me! I can't let that

happen!" Rinoa said in her thoughts, "Come on Rinoa, just stab, move your gun blade!

Dammit! Why can't you?" Rinoa quickly hastened up and raised up her gun blade. But as

she was about to bring it down, she felt a hand grip her arm. "NO Rinoa! Don't!" a

familiar voice said. Pretty sure it was one of her friends, Rinoa fought back. "NO! Let me

go! Let me die!" Rinoa yelled out as she swung her gun blade into her stomach. But it

never hit her stomach. Actually it didn't hit her at all. Rinoa had missed. Her gun blade

missed her waist by about half a centimeter. Instead she had stabbed the person behind

her. When she quickly turned around, she saw "him", on his knees on the ground the gun

blade through his body.

**Well, I should say that is the longest chapter I have ever written. Yes the rating has changed because of this chapter. I hope you like it and I'll make sure I'll update a little sooner this time. I just hope I can force myself to bring Squall and Rinoa back together sooner. **

**Ceres81**


	18. Confusion

Chapter 18 (Confusion)

Rinoa looked behind her and saw Squall on his knees, the gun blade stuck in his body. He

was the one that had tried to stop her. Rinoa's eyes widened. "No! Squall! Hold on!"

Rinoa yelled out quickly getting on her knees and going over to Squall. She pulled out

the gun blade from his bleeding body quickly so he wouldn't feel so much pain. He

yelled out in agony, coughing as Rinoa did it. Then he opened his eyes and tried to speak.

"Rinoa…" said Squall between gasps for breath. Rinoa quickly took off her, blue

vest/dress (You know the one she wears at the game) and started soaking up the blood.

"Squall! Please don't try to talk!" Rinoa said as tears leaked out of her eyes, "You're

going to be okay, just don't worry." But Squall still continued. "Rinoa…my blade…did

it…did it pierce my heart?" Squall asked gasping for breath trying to hold in the pain.

"No! Of course not! You're going to be okay, Squall. Don't ask that!" said Rinoa soaking

up the blood while crying at the same time. She then heard voices, and remembered that

her friends. She looked back, and saw that they were coming her way. "They're coming

Squall, our friends," said Rinoa through her tears, "You're going to be okay." Squall

closed his eyes and sighed. "Rinoa…please…please kill me…" said Squall in a soft

voice, "end this pain… please kill me…" Rinoa gasped. Squall reached for the bloody

Lionheart and placed it on Rinoa's trembling hands. "Please…It'll be okay…if you're the

one that would pierce my heart," said Squall as he looked at Rinoa with eyes filled with

sadness. Rinoa quickly threw the gun blade off to the side and yelled at him. "What are

you talking about! I can never kill you! I never will!" said Rinoa aggravated, "why would

you ask me to do that?" Finally, she heard footsteps behind her and saw her friends. They

all gasped as they saw Squall. "I…I don't believe it…" whispered Quistis in awe. Rinoa

yelled at them aggravatedly, "Well are you just going to stand there? We have to get

Squall to the infirmary! Help me!" Everyone snapped out of their senses. Zell and Irvine

went over to Squall and each took one of his arms and started to walk him to the

infirmary. Quistis quickly sent the garden a call to come over to the flower field, and

Selphie and Rinoa kept on trying to get Squall's bleeding to stop. Then suddenly, after a

few minutes, Squall abruptly stopped. "Yo Squall! You okay man?" asked Zell worried.

"Don't you dare die on us!" yelled out Irvine, "The garden's almost here!" Squall sighed

and then spoke. "Put me down, don't worry about me," said Squall softly. "What do you

mean Squall? Of course you're we're worried! You need medical help!" Quistis told him

firmly. "No…please…let go of me. Put me down…" Squall said again. Irvine looked at

him with stern eyes and yelled at him. "What do you mean put you down? You'll die!

You want us to just leave you to your death? No way!" Irvine then calmed down and

started to walk again. But Squall repeated his message again. "Please, don't worry, just

put me down!" said Squall in pain as though he was trying to hold back something,

"Please! Let me go!" Rinoa ran up to him. "No way! Stop it Squall! Please! Please don't

say that!" Irvine and Zell still kept walking carrying Squall, refusing to let him go. Squall

closed his eyes and yelled out, "LET ME GO!" As he said those words, Irvine and Zell

were struck by a powerful force that sent them sprawling on the ground. Irvine got up.

"Squall, why?" Irvine asked confused. Squall started breathing heavily and then replied.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…but you wouldn't let go…Please don't worry. I'll be fine."

Squall said as he closed his eyes. Rinoa ran over to him, concerned, but then suddenly,

Squall collapsed on the ground. Everyone gasped and went over to him. Rinoa got there

first. "Squall?" said Rinoa feeling for a heartbeat, "Please Squall! You can't be dead!"

Rinoa felt Squall's pulse and he chest. Then her eyes widened. "He's not…breathing,"

said Rinoa horrified.

**Well that's all for chapter 18. Sorry it was so short. Don't worry. Squall does not die in this story. I'll update tomorrow. Sorry it took so long to update! Please review!**

**Ceres81**


	19. Wishes

Chapter 19 (Wishes)

Rinoa gasped, horrified. But then she felt something. Something tap her shoulder. She

looked behind her and she saw Squall, only in spirit form. She could only see his outline,

for he was a spirit, but it was certainly Squall Leonhart. "Squall? Are you dead?" Rinoa

asked with tears on her eyes. "No…please, you can't be…" Rinoa said again staring at

the spirit Squall. Squall simply shook his head. Then he put his hands on his forehead,

the position he takes when he's casting a magic. Then he casted unknown magic on his

unmoving body, and the blood and the wound disappeared. He smiled at Rinoa, and all

his friends gently, as they watched him in awe. Then the spirit Squall disappeared.

Suddenly, Rinoa felt another tap on her shoulder. This time it was the real Squall, the real

live Squall. "Squall! You're okay!" yelled Rinoa through muffled tears, burying her face

into Squall's chest. "I told you all not to worry, didn't I?" said Squall softly, "I'm glad I

was able to see you all again. But I'm sorry, but this will be the last time we'll see each

other again. I…I have to go…" said Squall feeling pain as he spoke those words. Quistis

spoke up. "Squall, how did you, how did you remove your soul from your body? Are

you… even human?" Quistis asked in a concerned voice. Squall looked at the ground. "I

wish I was…I just really do…"Squall said softly. "No Squall don't go!" Selphie said

startled, "You're finally back, why would you want to leave?" Squall smiled. "I'm sorry

Selphie, but I'm doing this for all of you…I'm just so happy to see you all again. It's

been so long…I missed you a lot Rinoa," said Squall smiling gently, but with sad eyes.

Suddenly, they felt something. It was an earthquake. The ground was shaking. Squall

gasped. "Oh no…what have I done?" he whispered softly. He closed his eyes and started

to calm down. "I have to calm down…I can't feel emotion…this happiness I feel, must

go away…" Squall told himself mentally. The rumbling ceased minutes later, and the

earthquake was over. Everyone looked around, surprised. Zell went up to Squall. "Squall,

did you do that?" Zell asked curiously, "You didn't did you?" Squall sighed. "I did, but

don't worry. I'll fix it," replied Squall softly. He casted some sort of shield, upon

everyone, and everyone was enclosed into the transparent shield. Then Squall casted

another type of spell, and everyone watched stunned on what he was doing. Squall was

going back into time. From outside the shield, they were able to see their past selves react

to the earthquake. It was like a video tape, being rewinded. Then Squall stopped the

time, when the earthquake never happened. He then opened up the shield and everyone

saw their past selves disappearing. Squall looked at them all. "I hate this, being like

this…I wish I was human…normal. I'm sorry, but goodbye," said Squall softly. He

looked back at his friends one more time. Then he looked at Rinoa. He decided to speak

to her one last time. "Rinoa…I love you…always," Squall said as he looked at her. Then

he disappeared. Rinoa started crying. "Why? Why did he have to leave me again? I don't

care if he's not human! I'll always love him! But why can't he stay?" asked Rinoa

aggravatedly. Irvine went up to her and spoke, "It's okay Rinoa…I know where he is…"

**Well that's about it for today. Sorry my chappies are always so short. I'm grounded, from the computer and I just sneak here when no one's looking. So I rush my chapters. I mostly try to update every day though or every other day. Not unless I'm in vacation. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the new reviewz! I promise my next chapter will be longer! Much!**

**Ceres81**


	20. Is this the price to feel this feeling?

Chapter 20 (Is this the price to feel this feeling?)

Rinoa looked up from her tears. "You do? Tell me Irvine! Where is he? How do you

know?" Rinoa asked agitated. Irvine sighed. "He's at Esthar. I saw his hand. It had the

Estharian symbol on it," replied Irvine calming down Rinoa. "Are you sure Irvine?"

asked Selphie reluctantly. "Pretty sure, but before we can go there, I think it's best to talk

to matron first. Something's wrong with Squall. We have to find out what it is," added

Irvine. Rinoa stopped crying. "But Laguna…he said that Squall wasn't in Esthar!" yelled

out Rinoa. "He could have lied Rinoa…" said Quistis trying to calm her down, "Let's just

get to Matron okay?" Rinoa wiped up her tears and grabbed the bloody gun blade.

"Okay…let's go to matron's house.

**Squall**

**Squall sighed as he got back to his isolation chamber. He wanted to cry, to burst into tears, to show emotion so badly, but he knew he couldn't. Because his power was greater than before, Esthar was nearly destroyed. Luckily, when Laguna found out that he had left his chambers, he evacuated all the Esthar citizens out of Esthar. Everyone managed to get out without anyone dying, but a lot were badly injured. All of Esthar was wrecked. Buildings crashed, roads were destroyed, and even the monsters were not able to escape the tragic event. Even his chamber was a little wrecked, the only way it survived was because it had the best Esthar technology.**

**He sighed again and closed his eyes for a long time. Then he heard a voice. **

"**Squall…"**

**Squall opened his eyes and looked at the direction the voice had came from. It was Laguna, he was standing behind the partly broken glass of his isolation chamber. Squall didn't want to look at him. After all, he had destroyed Esthar. Laguna's life's work, his dreams. He looked down at the ground. **

"**I'm sorry…" Squall told him, wanting to cry. He knew he couldn't so, he just closed his eyes to regain composure and stop the tears. "Rinoa…she was about to kill herself…I couldn't just let her…couldn't let her…" Squall was disrupted and didn't finish his sentence.**

"**Couldn't let her die?" Laguna asked Squall, looking him directly in the eye. "Yes… I'm sorry Laguna…I destroyed Esthar, you're work. I practically destroyed your life," replied Squall sadly, "Is this the price I had to pay to feel that feeling? That feeling everyone enjoys and fights for….? The one feeling everyone says everyone in the world can feel?" **

**Squall looked at Laguna. He was in tears. This didn't surprise Squall, Esthar was destroyed. Xenophobic Esthar, the greatest city. But Laguna's response was the one that truly surprised Squall.**

"**It's my fault…my fault you never got to feel that feeling…" Laguna replied crying, "Just like you right now…I needed to make a sacrifice. To save Elle, I sacrificed losing you…and Raine. I did it because I loved Elle, like my own daughter. Our situations are the same. You sacrificed Esthar, to save Rinoa. Because you loved Rinoa…" Laguna wiped up his tears and looked at Squall. "I don't blame you at all, we both wanted happiness, we both wanted to pick the right choice…but a sacrifice has to be made…don't worry about Esthar, Squall. Worry about moving on, leave your burden…just like I did." **

**Squall looked at Laguna. His first thoughts of him were that he was a moron, a klutz, but then when he learned that Laguna was his father all that has changed. He hated him. For taking away Elle and never looking for him. He thought he never cared. But now to see him all broken down like this, Squall was able to understand his pain. Losing both his newborn son and his wife, when he only wanted to save another loved one. **

"**Laguna…thank you. I understand now…but I don't think it was your fault that I never got to feel that feeling. You wanted to save sis. But how about all the citizens of Esthar? Where are they going to go?" asked Squall, trying hard no to cry.**

**Laguna looked at him and smiled. "We can make it…we can start over…we all have lots of things and money that we were able to evacuate. We can build a new city, all the people will help, I know. We'll all be looking forward for tomorrow, for a new start," said Laguna wiping his tears, "I know you want to cry Squall, but you know you can't. But as a father, I'm going to tell you to wipe your tears, to move on, and look forward, because there is a tomorrow."**

"**Laguna…" said Squall, finally understanding and sharing his father's pain and sorrows.**

**Rinoa**

Rinoa and the others contacted garden, and soon they were heading to Edea's house.

Memories from what just happened flooded Rinoa's thoughts as she thought about

Squall.

"_Rinoa…I love you…always" _

She felt weak, saddened by his words, but still she was able to hold back the tears. They

were going to get him back. To find out what he was, and then bring him back. With that

new hope, Rinoa was able to hold back those tears. Soon they reached Edea's house and

she joined her friends and went inside. Matron greeted them warmly and asked for what

she could do for them. Rinoa spoke first. "Matron…we saw Squall, but somehow…he

wasn't human…we were wondering if you could tell us who he really is," asked Rinoa

softly. Matron gasped, then calmed down. "Well children, did he look human?" asked

Matron curiously. "He did matron! But something was wrong with him!" Selphie yelled

out, "he looked exactly the same as he was 2 years ago, he didn't look like he aged a day

at all!" While Matron pondered this clue, Irvine spoke. "You see Matron, he was

wounded, but he was able to get out of his body, and he used his soul body to heal his

real body," added Irvine. Matron looked at Irvine. "He was able to exit his body and use

his astral body?" Matron asked concerned and horrified. Everyone nodded. "Is there

anything else?" Matron asked, hoping that Squall wasn't what she thought he was.

Quistis nodded. "While he was with us, an earthquake started, and he said he started it.

The earthquake stopped when he closed his eyes and calmed down," Quistis added.

Matron's eyes widened, but before she could say anything else, Zell added a final

comment. "He was able to stop Matron! To move back in time too! He took us back in

time before the earthquake happened and disappeared!" yelled out Zell. Matron was

stunned, only one being could move back and forward and time and do those other

impossible things. It couldn't be. Before Matron could ponder another thought, Rinoa

spoke. "What is he Matron?" asked Rinoa sadly, "Do you know?" Matron nodded, but she had tears in her eyes.

"Squall…he is a sorcerer…" Matron said trying to blink back tears.

Well that's all for chap 20! Thanks for reading! Please review!

Ceres81


	21. Into a deep slumber

Chapter 21 (Going after you...)

Rinoa was speechless. "Squall? My Squall, a sorcerer?" Rinoa burst into tears. "NO, it can't be! YOU

CAN'T JUST BE A SORCERER WHEN YOU WANT TO! HOW!" Rinoa asked Matron

frantically awaiting an answer.Matron looked down on the ground. "Rinoa dear...have you been

feeling weak lately?" Matron asked her softly. Memories flooded to Rinoa, she remembered feeling

weak, as if her powers where not there anymore. She didn't feel the need to hold them back for a very

longtime. "Yes, Matron, I have..." answered Rinoa not getting Matron's point. Matron sighed. "I see...

Well,there is only one way," said Matron with tears in her eyes, "Squall must have inherited your powers.

He must have...it's the only way. Squall must have a strong body to inherit your powers so he can become

a sorcerer." Everyone's eyes widened. "Can you do that Matron? Is it possible?" blurted out Selphie,

her eyes having the look of saying, "Please no...". Matron's eyes start to water, and she said, "Yes, it's

possible, if you have a strong enough body," Everyone's eyes widened. There was a silence filled with

disbelief and sorrow for the path that their comrade decided to follow. No one spoke, they were too

stunned to speak. Finally, Irvine broke the silence. "I know that he's a sorcerer, but why can't he live a

normal life? Rinoa was able to, she was able to hold back the powers, but why? Why did Squall have to

leave us!" asked Irvine agitated. Matron answered him softly. "Because my child...there are consequences

of being a sorceress and a sorcerer," said Matron taking a deep breath and trying to think of what to say next,

for her explanation will be long. "Rinoa...I know I've never told you this, but being a sorceress gives you

a limited life span. Eventually your powers will be too great, and you won't be able to hold them...you will...

you will...you will die." Rinoa's eyes widened and she gasped as Matron continued her explanation. "Sorcerers

are different. They are immortal, they cannot die,can't age.They can inherit sorceress' powers and live with

that power forever. But the power sorcerers carry increase every single day, and eventually it becomes to

strong to be able to control. If the sorcerer feels emotion, or does anything, just anything, his powers will start

destroying the world, for he cannot control them." Matron finished her explanation and tears leaked from her

eyes. "Squall must have known... known that you would eventually die. So he left and took your powers in

secret.That is why Squall left, I'm sure of it..." Matron coughed trying to hold back the tears as she continued,

"the only way he was probably able to protect the world and not destroy it is by staying in Esthar. Their

technology...So when you told me about all the chaos that happened when you were around him, it's because

he left Esthar. That's why..." Everyone was stunned. They were all crying now. For all these years, they've

( except Rinoa ) secretly hated Squall, for leaving Rinoa, for not leaving a reason, for abandoning garden.

They had thought he was running away from all his problems, from reality. But now they had learned his

terrible fate. He left to save Rinoa...to protect the world. They all felt very guilty.

Rinoa's POV

Memories flooded in Rinoa's mind. The time she was protected by the abadon, the time Squall had saved

her from Adel, the strong hands that had gripped hers when she wanted to kill herself. He had been there

all along, trying to help and endangering the world at the process. Rinoa talked inside her mind with her

thoughts, for her mouth would not move. She was to sad to speak. "Squall...you left, to save me...you knew

I was gonna die, and you didn't want me to..." Rinoa remembered the letter that Squall had left for her. That

sentence,for years, she had reread it over and over and over again, looking for hidden meanings, for the

reason. _"One thing's for sure, this is all to make you happy," _She was so sad to finally know Squall's fate,

but she was also happy at the same time. She wiped up her tears and put on a brave face. "Get the Ragnarok,

we're going to Esthar, we're going to go get Squall!"

**Squall**

**"Thank you, Laguna," said Squall softly, "but, I don't plan to stay any longer." Laguna looked **

**shocked. "What are you planning to do Squall?" asked Laguna worried. Squall sighed and closed**

**his eyes, then he revealed his gleaming white wings. "I've done enough damage to this world and its**

**people Laguna," Squall paused then continued, "I'm generating power, so I can sleep, sleep forever,**

**so I won't hurt the world any longer." Laguna's face turned pale. "NO Squall! Don't! Don't sleep!"**

**yelled Laguna, "How about Rinoa? Your friends? GARDEN!You know when sorcerers sleep, they **

**will never be able to wake up!" Laguna's response saddened Squall, for it was true, he did not want to **

**sleep forever, true he did not want to forget all his memories, and true he did not want to leave his**

**friends, but he decided it was for the best. "Laguna...It's for the best. I'll never hurt Rinoa again, I'll**

**never hurt Esthar or the world again," responded Squall quietly. Laguna was ready to burst. "Stop**

**talking like that Squall! YOU are NOT going to sleep! YOU know YOU don't want to! And I told**

**you to forget about what you did to Esthar, you know we can start over!" yelled Laguna agitated. Now**

**it was Squall's turn to get mad. "Can't you see by sleeping my suffering will be over! Can't you see**

**that? Damn you Laguna, don't you know how painful it is to know that all that I love is standing here**

**on earth, so close, but I'll never be able to get close to them? To talk to them? Do you know how hard**

**it is to know that Rinoa will be here, but to show her that I love her, we have to be seperated!" yelled**

**Squall out madly. But since Squall showed the emotion of angryness, his powers released and attacked**

**Laguna. Laguna was suddenly hit by a very powerful force flinging him to the wall. Seeing what happened,**

**Squall quickly calmed down. Laguna was hurt very badly but he was still alive. Squall wanted to cry, to**

**badly cry, to feel sorry for what he did to his father, but he knew he couldn't. He could only say he was **

**sorry, but he could never really feel sorry for his powers would release again, and for sure it would kill **

**Laguna. Squall closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said to Laguna, "are you okay?" Laguna opened his **

**eyes and shook his head. "I'm alright," Laguna answered. He started to cry. "Alright, if you want to**

**sleep Squall, if it would put you out of your misery, you can," Laguna paused and continued. "But grant**

**me one last wish," said Laguna as tears streamed down his cheek, "Let me have a talk with you one**

**last time..."**


	22. Denoument

Chapter 22 (Denoument)-This is it. The last and final chapter of Seperation.

(Squall's point of view)

"Alright..." Squall replied.

Laguna sighed.

"Do you really want to do this Squall? Is it really your only option?" Laguna asked him softly.

"Yes...it is. If I die, you can tell Rinoa. Then she won't have to think about me anymore, she'll

have a chance to be at peace. Have a chance to find someone else to be her protector, her

knight," Squall answered, "I believe its the only way..."

"I see...well, I have some things to tell you first...okay?" Laguna asked him with a weak smile.

Squall merely nodded.

"I know...that you must hate me. I know that I left you and took Ellone, and I know that I

really ruined your life. You were always alone...matron told me. I just want to apologize..."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I've just realized it. We were both just trying to do our

best, everyone in the world is...it's just fate. Fate just defeats you, puts you to submission. I

...know that you didn't mean to leave me, nor did you mean to take Sis away from me...so

you don't have to apologize, because I finally understand..."

"Thank you..." Laguna said as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm glad to hear that...from you."

(Rinoa's point of view)

"We just reached Esthar, Rinoa!" Selphie called out to Rinoa.

"Alright," Rinoa replied.

Rinoa looked around Esthar, it was totally destroyed. She saw tents camped out of Esthar,

probably survivors. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew that Squall chose to destroy

Esthar because of her. To save her.

"Wow...it's all...wrecked up..." Zell said in shock.

"Squall did all this...didn't he...?" Irvine said also in shock.

Quistis merely nodded. Rinoa turned to Selphie.

"You see that lone building?" Rinoa told her, "that's were Squall is, I can feel it!Go to it!"

Selphie nodded in agreement and headed the Ragnarok over to the building.

(Squall's point of view)

"One more thing...Laguna," Squall whispered, "I have one last request to make."

"What is it?" Laguna replied.

"Tell Rinoa...that I love her...and I...I'm sorry," Squall said keeping a straight face.

Laguna nodded, "I'll make sure to tell her that."

Squall wanted to smile, but he knew he couldn't. He just looked at Laguna with contented eyes.

"Tha..."

Squall didn't get to finish his sentence, when both of them heard noises from the first floor of

Squall's chamber.

"What was that?" Laguna asked nervously.

Before any of them can say anything more, the door to Squall's chamber opened, and...

"SQUALL!" Rinoa yelled out.

They both looked around. Squall saw Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, and Selphie. They were the

source of the noise, and they had found him, after 2 long years.

"NO! Stay away..." Squall warned them, "you musn't get any more near me...or you'll end up dead..."

(Rinoa's point of view)

_"NO! Stay away..." Squall warned them, "you musn't get any more near me...or you'll end up dead..."_

There he was. After so long...she finally found him. Squall was here...here. He was behind a cracked

glass wall, where Laguna stood outside of, and he was floating, his angelic wings stretched out and

covering him.

"Squall...I finally found you..." Rinoa said meekly, "...why? Why didn't you tell me why you couldn't

be with me...? Why did you have to do this for me?"

"Because...I love you, Rinoa..." Squall replied.

"I know you didn't mean that..." Rinoa whispered, "I know you can't feel anything, or you'll destroy the

world...I know those words are just hollow...with no love..."

Squall's wings stopped covering him, and he was shocked. She knew! He didn't realize it, but because

he was shocked, he let his power out, and it struck Rinoa so hard, that she hit the wall with powerful

force.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Rinoa screamed, as she hit the wall.

It hurt her so much, but she still opened her eyes. She couldn't pass out, she had to keep talking to Squall.

Everyone rushed over to Rinoa, to see if she was okay, but she told them to let go, and she got up.

"I'm sorry!" Squall asked as he looked at her horrified with what he had done.

But again, it was too late, Squall let another emotion out, and now an earthquake had started, and

everyone could feel the building shake and tremble. They heard lots of big crashes and thuds in the

building as the earthquake kept on going. Squall quickly calmed down, but it was too late.

"The building's going to collapse!" Laguna yelled out, "Everyone get out of here!"

The building then start to collapse, but everyone knew that they couldn't make it out. The stairs and

elevator that had been able to lead them down to the first floor was not wrecked. Without thinking,

Squall flew over to them, and teleported everyone out of the building. When everyone opened their

eyes, they saw that they were outside the building, and immediately, the building collapsed. Rinoa

saw Squall outside the building too, he had obviously taken them out to safety.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked as she saw him.

Squall wassitting down on the ground, holding his head, and he looked like he was in deep thought.

Rinoa started to walk toward him, but as soon as she took a step, she felt great power, and she was

flung away from him.

"No...stay away from me..." Squall told her.

"Squall...no...we have to stay together...I love you..." Rinoa answered, as her friends helped her get

up from the ground.

"There's no other way...I lost my chamber...I'm killing the planet as we speak...we can't be together..."

"No! There's got to be a way!" Quistis yelled out. "It can't end like this Squall!"

"Yeah! There has to be a way that you can come back to normal! Tell me there is!" Zell added.

"We can't all die...right? Right Squall?" Selphie asked stuttering, "there's got to be a way to save the

planet so we can all live, right?"

Squall sighed.

"There is...one way...one way to save the planet," Squall answered, "only one. The only way to save

the planet is to eliminate the sorcerer destroying it...but you can't kill me...I'm too strong now...so I'll

have to kill myself...for the sake of this planet...for all your sakes...especially you Rinoa..."

Rinoa was horrified. No...there must be another way.

"NO! There must be another way Squall! I can't let you die! I won't let you leave my life again!" Rinoa

said aggravated as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Squall said as they all started to feel the whole ground tremble, "see the whole world is

shaking...it's being destroyed. I'm the only one who can destroy it, and I'm the only one who can save it..."

"No..." Rinoa whispered, "No! Why Squall,why does it have to be this way...?"

"It's fate...Rinoa...it's just the way things turned out to be...it's all for your happiness...please understand,"

Squall said sadly, "you're strong Rinoa, so please...just forget about me..."

"How can I possibly forget?" Rinoa asked, "You can't forget love Squall..."

"I have to kill myself now, before I annihilate the world completely Rinoa...can't you hear it? Can't you hear,

the cry of the planet? The planet doesn't deserve to die, so I'll have happiness...so you'll have happiness..."

"But you don't deserve to die Squall! You never did. You never deserved to be a sorcerer, and I never

deserved what your doing for me...I'm such a horrible person...all I was thinking was me...me..me! Why

you left me, why you would do it! I never thought about you...never thought about how you would have

felt leaving me like this...leaving me so I could be happy. If anyone deserves to die Squall, it's me!" Rinoa

yelled out, as more tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Be strong Rinoa...I know you'll find another special someone...but no matter how many more special

someones you find, I will still love you...with all my heart...so...be strong...and goodbye...Rinoa..."

Squall stretched out his wings and floated. He then started to concentrate his power, to swallow him

and kill him. He could hear it...Rinoa's voice...but he simply kept on concentrating...for her sake.

Rinoa couldn't bear it. She called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her voice. Rinoa then made up

her mind. With the very little amount of sorceress power she still had, she concentrated to fly, and she

did.

"If he must die..then I'll die with him..." Rinoa said in her thoughts as she flew up higher and higher over

to where Squall was.

She could hear all her friends voices, telling her to come back, but she didn't. She simply looked down

and smiled at them, contentedly. She kept descending, it was a very hard task, but her will was strong,

and she mangaged to make it. She then leaned on him and muttered a few words.

"Squall...I love you...so we'll die together...okay?"

Squall suddenly opened his eyes and saw that Rinoa was up with him. It was too late now, he had

concentrated all his power and there was no way to get Rinoa to safety.

"Rinoa, NOOOOOOO!"

There was an explosion of white light, then nothing...but silence...

Rinoa opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked around. She was in the flower field...where she and Squall

had made their promise.

"Squall!" Rinoa yelled out, "Where are you?"

"You didn't die, did you?"

She ran around, looking for him. She ran like the wind, searching for him. After some time, she broke down

and sobbed.

"No! He died! He must've! To save the planet!" Rinoa said in her thoughts, "but why? WHY?"

She sobbed harder...her heart ached. She couldn't bear it. She was so lonely. She had lost him again...and

once again, he was gone...but this time forever...and it was all for her.

"Squall, where are you?" Rinoa cried out.

"I'm here..."

Rinoa looked up.She heard him...she heard his voice. She looked around, and saw him. He was standing by

her, and he was holding out his hand to her. He was smiling at her...his eyes truly happy...with no hint of any

sadness or loneliness in them.

"Squall!" Rinoa cried out, as she jumped into his open arms, "how?"

"I don't know...it was a miracle I guess...or maybe it was just that we were destined to be together...not apart..."

"Yes...I think that's it..." Rinoa said smiling, "I love you ,Squall, this time, please don't ever leave my side again..."

The end


End file.
